Ninjago Misadventures
by ZeldaMimiLinkAndLeia
Summary: My first Ninjago Fanfic! Basically random one-shots about the Ninjas. I do not own Ninjago, Lego does. Cover Image by Rainbowaly03! (Requests CLOSED)
1. Elephant Toothpaste

Hi! I'm Mimi and this is my first Ninjago fanfiction story filled with one-shots from funny events, to serious, maybe sad ones. I might do stories of the ninjas texting to each other as well. Sadly, I do not take requests but I may in the future. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

Zelda: *Muffled shouting from next door* I HELPED TOO!

Yes, my friend Zelda did too. We are both working on the same account as well as our friend Leia-

Zelda: *More muffled shouting from next door* DON'T FORGET LINK! SHE SAID SHE'D JOIN!

-and if you like dare shows or Legend of Zelda, check out the story dare show Zelda made!

Plot: Bored Jay + experiment idea, what could possible go wrong? (Takes place after Season 2)

* * *

Jay's POV

It's so boring these days! Ever since the Overlord was destroyed by Lloyd, it's been nothing but peace. There has been barely any crime on the streets of Ninjago. Even Sensei has stopped pushing us so hard in training!

I went out onto the Bounty's deck to train a bit. I had nothing to do anyway because Lloyd was playing a single-player game, Zane was making dinner (no one wants to interrupt that), and Cole was sleeping.

I was whacking my training robot and doing flips when I saw Kai come to the deck. "Wanna train together?" he asked, picking up his katana. I just shrugged since I couldn't care less. I just wanted something that would be at least a bit interesting.

We fought each other for a while, but my mind started to wander. I started to think about my childhood. Growing up in a junkyard with all the things I needed to let my imagination fly, it was actually a very fun life. Not having to worry about waking up early to train, defeating our enemies, or being scared in each battle that my fellow teammates, especially Nya, will get hurt, or even worse, die.

I soon forbid such dark thoughts and try to think of some fun ones. Kai was still trying to hit me with his katana, but all I did was dodge, block, and try to hit him with my nunchucks from time to time.

Then it hit me. How could I have not thought of this before! It was a perfect thing to do when I'm bored!

Kai's POV

Sigh. I thought Jay would at least challenge me in a fight, but all he does is block and dodge me. He's only tried to hit me once or twice and he looks like he's in his own world!

I started to feel frustrated. This always happens when I'm bored, so I started to fight him harder, yet he still managed to defend himself successfully. Then, for a split-second, I saw a open spot. I quickly blocked Jay's attack and kicked him in the stomach, sending him straight into the mast.

"You okay?" I asked him, giving him a hand. Jay just nodded. Quickly. Too quickly. Like how he always does when he has an… oh no.

"Jay" I fearfully said, "Whatever you're thinking, don't do it!"

"Come on!" Jay protested, as he smiled from ear to ear, "This will be fun! I promise I won't destroy anything!"

"But that's what you always say!" I snorted, "You always end up breaking something!" I put my katana away and faced Jay again.

"It's something I did when I was a kid. It'll be fine!" Jay started to run towards the kitchen and all I could do was sigh. Well... we're doomed.

Zane's POV

I smelled the mouth-watering taste of roasted chicken as I opened the top oven and set the chicken on the counter. I checked the pot on the stove and saw that my vegetable soup was cooking well. I peeked into the bottom oven to see that the bread was starting to turn golden-brown. I smiled to myself knowing that my brothers would be delighted tonight.

I had forgotten to put away things as I cooked, so I had a lot of things on the counter like carrots, knives, cutting board, flour, spices, and yeast. I took all the vegetables to the refrigerator and started to put away the flour and spices while waiting for the bread to bake.

My sensors then picked up readings of high excitement. Who could it be? The next thing I see is Jay running into the kitchen with a bottle in his hand.

"Zane! Where's the yeast and dish soap?" Jay asked, searching desperately in all the cabinets. "Right here brother." I said while taking the requested items off the counter and handing it to Jay.

"May I ask, what are you gonna do with it?" I tilted my head, puzzled. But Jay never heard me because he darted out of the kitchen right after he grabbed a glass a water on the way out, onto the deck. Kai, all worn out from chasing after Jay to see what he was planning to do, stuck his head into the kitchen.

"Where'd he go?" He breathlessly asked. I pointed towards the deck. "Thanks" he said, running to where I had pointed. Curious, I followed Kai onto the deck to see my fellow brothers and sister.

"Hey Zane!" Lloyd greeted me, "Here to see what Jay's about to do?" I nodded my head. As the ninja crowd around Jay they see him pouring a liquid from the bottle he held before into a plastic bottle and scoops a spoonful of yeast and puts it into the cup of water, mixing it.

"As you can see" Jay explained, "What I have here in the bottle is hydrogen peroxide." He swirled the plastic bottle a bit to show everyone. "And if you add yeast to it, something amazing will happen!"

Jay took the cup that had the water and yeast and dumped it into the plastic bottle, then quickly put the cap, which had a hole poked in it, onto the bottle. A reaction between the hydrogen peroxide and yeast instantly occurred, as the ninja watched in curiosity as some bubbles, no, a thick foam formed. The foam slowly increased as it made it's way to the top of the plastic bottle when it shot straight out of the hole made in the cap.

The ninja stared at this reaction with great interest when Jay grabbed the plastic bottle and started to aim it at his fellow teammates.

"ELEPHANT TOOTHPASTE GUN!" he screamed, aiming the plastic bottle randomly.

"RUN!" yelled Kai as he and his friends quickly scattered across the bounty. Jay quickly pursued one victim, which happened to be Cole.

Cole's POV

Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Why is Jay following me!? I ran across the hallway and tried to open the doors to rooms but they wouldn't open! Why would they be locked!? I desperately looked around for an escape path, I could hear Jay's loud footsteps behind me. I continued to run, to somewhere, on the bounty when I crashed into Kai.

"Got ya!" Jay yelled spraying us with the foam. It got all over us as Jay ran to go get the others. One by one, Jay got us all and by the time no more foam was made, Jay collapsed on the deck out of energy.

"Should we help him up?" I questioned to my fellow friends. All of us had what Jay called, "elephant toothpaste" all over ourselves.

"Nope!" Kai remarked, "just leave him there until we all finish taking a shower." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well" Zane said, "if it makes you guys happier. I did make vegetable soup with roasted chicken and bread."

Everyone smiled at this.

Nya started to sniff the air, "What's that burning smell?" Zane's eyes went wide as he ran to the kitchen just in time to take the bread out of the oven before it was too late.

"It's a bit burnt," Zane observed, "but it's still edible."

"It's gotta be better than at least Cole's though." Lloyd said as everyone laughed except for Cole. He just pouted.

That night, the ninja, all cleaned up, laughed around the table as they told Jay to NEVER do experiments like elephant toothpaste ever again.

* * *

I originally got this idea from labs I did before with elephant toothpaste and I had a lot of fun with it so I thought, why not have one of the ninja do it?

Zelda: *teleports there because shouting is overrated* I was there too! It was fun.

Basically soap and water with air makes bubbles, so what happens between yeast and hydrogen peroxide is a reaction where gas is produced and creates foam with the soapy water (sorry if there is some misinformation, I am not a complete expert on this)! :) If you want to see what the reaction is like with different concentration levels of hydrogen peroxide, check out a video on Youtube called , "Funny Elephant Toothpaste (Chemical Reaction)" my teacher had introduced this video to the class! It's really awesome!


	2. Rabbit Island

Summary: Sensei wants a magical red carrot… why?

-Takes place after Day of the Departed

* * *

"Ninja," Sensei Wu said to his pupils gathered around him. "I need you to go to Usagijima to find a mysterious red carrot that grows nowhere else but on that island."

"Sure thing Sensei!" Lloyd happily replied, "but why do you need the carrot in the first place?"

"That," Sensei said, "is my own business. Now hurry up, I want you to get it as fast as you can." All the ninjas bowed and went outside in front of Yang's Temple to summon their elemental dragons.

"So," Kai said on the way there, "Why do you think they call the island Usagijima?"

"Well, Usagi does mean rabbit in Japanese." Zane replied and Jay had an excited look on his face.

"Maybe the island is a shape of a rabbit." Cole suggested.

"Or," Jay added, "maybe it's filled with tiny, adorable rabbits!" He giggled at his own idea.

Kai's face paled.

"Judging by my calculations," Zane said, "We should be arriving in approximately two minutes."

"Great!" Lloyd exclaimed, "Race ya there guys!" He urged his dragon to go faster as the island came closer and closer into view.

Once everyone landed, they looked around to see a typical small town. "It seems… normal." Nya said, walking up to the nearest man.

"Excuse me," Nya inquired, "do you know where we could find a red carrot?" Nya felt a bit silly asking this question, but she knew that it was for the best.

"Sure thing," he stated and pointed to the tallest mountain, "They grow on the peak of that mountain. Gonna need to take some food for the trip. But make sure ya don't bring vegetables. Those furry rascals love a free meal."

"Furry what?" Jay questioned. Was it some kind of monster? Maybe they were vegetarian monsters. The man didn't hear him, though, since he walked away. Jay just shrugged and followed his rest of his team to the nearest store.

"Six tuna sandwiches with no vegetables, please." Zane told the woman.

"Sure!" the woman replied, quickly putting together six tuna sandwiches and giving it to the master of ice. "1200 yen please," she said, and Zane handed over the money.

"Let's go!" Cole exclaimed as he and his team started to make their way up the mountain.

It was very mysterious up in the mountain. Dense fog made it impossible for the ninja to see more than a couple of feet ahead. The mountain had a trail though that would lead them to the top, so the ninja made sure to stick to the path.

"How much longer!" Jay whined, out of breath. Though the others would not admit it as easily as Jay, but they were all very tired.

"Let's take a break." Lloyd said, then everyone sighed in relief and sat on the ground. Zane then took out the tuna sandwiches and handed them to the ninjas.

"Why can't we just fly our dragons up there?" Jay questioned.

"Because, genious," Cole snapped back, "The top of the mountain is covered with thick clouds, so it's not safe to just fly into them recklessly,"

All Jay could reply was "Oh…"

"Hey," Kai said, "There's something green in my sandwich."

The others quickly turned their heads towards him. What Kai sid was no joke. Unlike everyone else's sandwiches, Kai's had lettuce in it.

"Oh boy," Kai muttered.

A second later, glowing eyes appeared in the thick fog from all directions.

"Uh, guys?" Nya asked, "What are those?" They all dropped their sandwiches and went back-to-back with their weapons out.

Then there was a rustle as one of the eyes showed himself, causing everyone to say "Awwwwwwwwww, how adorable!" except Kai.

It was a rabbit. A cute, tiny, black and white spotted rabbit. It tentatively made its way to Kai's sandwich and sniffed it in an adorable way, " **THIS** is the rascal the man was talking about?!" Jay exclaimed, "It's just an adorable little wabbit!"

"Rabbit," Kai stated, trembling. The others gave him questioning looks but Jay tried to get closer to the little rabbit to pet it.

"Brother," Zane asked, tilting his head, "are you afraid of rabbits?"

"What? No, oh please. Why would be so scared of that little furry, biting creature?" he replied.

"Then hold him!" Jay exclaimed handing him the tiny rabbit he successfully managed to pick up.

"Ahh!" NO! YOU TAKE HIM!" Kai screamed, pushing the rabbit back to Jay. The others laughed. "What!?" Kai yelled at his team, "I got bitten by one of them when I was little, okay?" This just made the rest of them laugh harder.

"Kai," Lloyd laughed, "It's a rabbit! Just a rabbit! It's not like it's gonna try and kill you!" Ominous growls erupted around them and the ninja were instantly silent.

"Wait a second," Nya stated, "If one of those pairs of eyes was the rabbit… wouldn't that mean..."

Jay laughed nervously.

"Ok…" Lloyd said, "Maybe they might kill us after all… RUN!" The team stumbled as they quickly ran towards the mountain's peak as they soon saw the eyes, one by one, reveal themselves as rabbits.

"WHY WOULD SENSEI SEND US TO AN ISLAND WITH RABID RABBITS!" Jay screamed. The rest were just intent on getting to the peak. The rabbits were gaining. Though they all had short stubby front legs, their hind legs were powerful, and they knew the mountain terrain better than the ninja did.

As they neared the peak Kai willed himself to see if the rabbits were still after them but saw only a few. The rest of the rabbits must had tired out. "Come on guys!" Kai yelled, "We're almost to the peak!"

By the time they arrived at the top all the rabbits were gone and the ninja were pooped.

"Rabbits…" Jay huffed, "why… why rabbits… just why." he collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Now do you see how scary they are." Kai said, and the rest quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wait, but we're at the peak!" Zane pointed out looking around. "Pixal," he said, "scan the area for any red carrots."

"Scanning," Pixal replied, "There! By the berry bush!" Zane quickly ran to the berry bush and pulled the red carrot out of the ground. The ninja cheered feeling victorious.

"But wait," Nya pointed out, "how are we going to get out of here? If we take that with us and walk back down, the rabbits will surely come for us."

"Well, we could use our dragons," Cole suggested, "Now that we're at the top, we can just fly straight up and back to the Temple." The rest agreed, so they summoned their dragons and flew back home.

"Ah, ninja," Sensei greeted them when they came in, "I take it you found the carrot?" Cole handed him the carrot. "Good… good. You did a good job, Ninja. The rest of the day is yours." They all cheered and high-fived each other.

"I hope I never see another rabbit again!" Jay exclaimed as the rest nodded their heads. They all stared at Sensei Wu, who walked to what looked like a cage.

"Here you go, Fluffy," Sensei placed the carrot into the cage, "A yummy red carrot just for you." All of the Ninja crowded around the cage, only for them to freeze and stare wide-eyed at Sensei's pet.

It was a rabbit.

* * *

Bloopers (Comments and jokes Zelda and I made while making this story)

Zelda: As a joke, I almost threw bunny Link in there! Instead of "It was a rabbit. A cute, tiny, black and white spotted rabbit," I wrote "It was a rabbit. A cute, tiny, purple rabbit wearing a green tunic,"

Mimi: XD I don't think they have purple bunnies.

Zelda: THEY DO IN THE DARK WORLD!

At "Ominous growls erupted," this conversation happened:

Zelda: Do bunnies growl?

Mimi: well...savage bunnies...yes...yes they do XD

Zelda: RABID BUNNIES!

Zelda: Wait...

The greatest terror of them all has been found.

RABBID CUCCOS!

Mimi: HAAAAAA! THE BOOK OF EVIL IS NEARBY CALL THE KNIGHTS!"

(Zelda: That's also when we decided to make the bloopers section!)

At "It's not like it's gonna kill you!":

Zelda: Ooh, make Kai pick up the sandwich with lettuce!

Mimi: why? the tiny rabbit ate it already! XD

Zelda: XD, because I want the rabbit to tackle him!

Mimi: meh :P

At "Good… Good"

Zelda: That's something the Sith Lord from star wars would say!

Mimi: XD

* * *

Mimi: Honestly, that was one of the weirdest things I have EVER thought of in my whole entire life!

Zelda: I LOVED IT! THAT ENDING! I JUST SAW THE HERO'S SHADE BECAUSE I DIED… OF LAUGHTER!

Mimi: Haha! Oh yeah, here's a question: Why did I make Kai (at first) the ninja who is afraid of rabbits instead of any of the other ninja?

Zelda: I won't spoil it for the readers. FIGURE IT OUT!

Mimi: K… So I'll let the readers guess. I'll put up the answer on my fourth chapter. *hint hint* BIG clue in the bloopers and you're gonna have to think of things other than ninjago as well.

Zelda + Mimi: Thanks for reading!

Zelda: Time to continue my stories! Bye! *teleports Ghirahim-style:

Mimi: -_- seriously, you gotta stop advertising your story…

A RANDOM POKÉMON HAS APPEARED! :D

Mimi: Link!? Wow.

Zelda: *teleports back* Hey, help me with my story! It's a group project. You're the co-hosts! *drags them next door*

Mimi: Fine

Everyone: Bye!


	3. Whose Doll is This?

Mimi: Hello everyone! I have some big news for you! Yesterday, I was working on my next story which I will announce in Chapter 4. Also, as you guys know, I did not accept requests. That was only because this is my first time writing fanfics and I needed some time to get used to using the website as well. But after thinking about yesterday, I think I am ready to accept requests for one-shots, so if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me! :)

However, I have some rules for these one-shots:

Make them rated T and under. I will not write stories rated above T

Please, no boy x boy or girl x girl. I'm sorry, I'm not against yaoi, but I'm just not comfortable with writing that kind of story. I can do ships like jaya or pixane, but please keep in mind that I am inexperienced with writing love stories.

That's all! Any other request I will likely accept! Now enough with the news, and onto the story!

Summary: There's a doll in the closet, but who put it in there?

Takes place during Season 2

* * *

Cole's POV

 _Where did that little brat go?_ I thought walking around the hallway. I stepped into my room when I heard some noise coming from the closet. I faced the closet, and it made the rattling sound again.

 _I wonder what's making that sound?_

I walked to the closet and grabbed the knob. I twisted the knob, opened the closet, and screamed!

"What the HECK is that?!" I screamed, looking in front of me.

There, in the closet, was a doll, facing whoever dared to open the closet. I stared into the doll's lifeless eyes.

* * *

No one's POV

I heard footsteps behind me and then a scream. Everyone was freaking out!

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Jay screamed.

"WHO PUT THAT THERE!?" Kai screamed.

"Why do we have a doll in the first place!?" Zane asked.

"Nya!" Kai called his sister. "Why'd you put your creepy doll in our closet?"

Nya walked into the room and stared wide eyes at the doll.

"That," she said, "is not mine."

"Then who's is it?" Jay asked. The ninja then stood there pondering about who's doll was in the closet, then they realized there is one person not here who is immature enough to do something like that.

Lloyd.

"LLOYD!" The ninja screamed, running out of the room and into the game room.

And there he was, playing video games casually and simply pausing the game when the ninja game in.

"Oh hey guys!" He casually said, resuming his game.

Kai just crossed his arms and said, "where did you get the doll from?"

"What doll? So that's why Nya screamed."

"Wait, that wasn't Nya who screamed." Jay stated.

"Then who was that?" Lloyd asked.

"Cole" Kai replied, and Lloyd bursts out laughing.

"Cole?" Lloyd laughed, "but that was a girl scream." Cole blushed and tackled Lloyd.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!" The rest just laughed as Lloyd struggled to escape from Cole.

"Fine! Fine! I take it back! I'm sorry!" Lloyd said, and Cole let him go.

"But seriously," Kai said, "where did you get the doll?"

"What do you mean?" Lloyd responded, "The doll isn't me."

"Then who was it?" Zane asked.

The ninja were puzzled, as they went back to the closet and checked out the doll to see if there were any clues.

Then Sensei walked in and stared at the doll.

"Ninja" he asked, "where did you find that?"

"Oh, it was in the closet," Cole replied.

Sensei took the doll and left the room.

"Ummmmm. You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Jay asked.

"Uh, yeah, but why?" Kai asked.

Indeed, the Ninja all had the same question in their head.

Why does Sensei have a doll?

* * *

Mimi: I guess a Sensei really doesn't tell his secrets XD

This was based off of what happened today, actually.

I just casually go into the locker room, and there was a baby doll, like the ones you play dress up with, in one of the big lockers! It was creepy because it was in this weird position that made it look like it was stuffed into the locker and killed! O.o

Yeah, all my other friends who came after were freaking out too and one of them screamed really loud when they saw. It was crazy!

Sorry that the story is short,but I've been working on a new story, and a special one-shot for chapter four.

So yeah, I have nothing else but to say but thanks for reading! If you have any ideas for one-shots, you can tell me in the reviews or PM me! :D

See you in the next chapter!


	4. Realm Crystal

**Hi this is Mimi! Usually I would have random author's note or summary of the one shot but today is different (but there will still be a one-shot after this incase you are wondering). But to say what I want to I also need my friend Zelda on as well.**

 **Zelda: Hi, it's Zelda. A couple of days ago my story was reviewed (to us it felt kind of mockingly) by Catspat31.**

 **Mimi: We just wanted to say that we saw how many ninjago dare-shows were told by that person about them breaking the rules. This happened to our dare-show. Zelda and I had a big argument about this, up to the point where we almost didn't want to talk to each other at all! However, we realized what we were doing and stopped arguing, then we researched about who Catsplat31 is and told how our story was put into the 'reportable offense community' in a Fanfiction Author's Complaint Thread. A person by the pen name MotherHeninFlorida responded to us and helped solve this problem. We PMed the user later about what had happened to several Ninjago dare-shows and he responded back with this:**

" _Blocking a user prevents them from being able to harass you and your story via PMs and reviews. That doesn't mean to say that they can't act immaturely and ridiculously in other ways._

 _That reportable offense community ... ignore it, it means nothing. Really, the only people who read it are the ones that catspat31 tries to intimidate by putting there story on there. Otherwise FF corporate office and most other people disregard it like it doesn't exist. If you watch the mental games that catspat31 plays you'll see that they like to attack younger writers, newbies, and stories that haven't been updated for years. Everyone else simply ignores them as the troll they are._

 _My recommendation is don't feed the troll._

 _Catspat31 has obviously got some personal problems ... serious personal problems. He/She has been playing this same mind game for at least five years here on FF and on a couple of other writing sites though on other sites they regularly get moderated and have to cool their jets. Catspat31's only authority is in their own mind._

 _Right now Catspat31 has found easy pickings in the genre that you and your friends are writing in. Don't let catspat31 deter you or your friends from exploring your writing talents. If you are enjoying what you are doing and it doesn't involve plagiarism or "MA" type stories then I wouldn't worry about it. They've done it before in other genres and story communities. Seriously, just ignore them and that "reportable offense" nonsense. You've made no offense and the community isn't "owned" by FF or anyone else for that matter, it is solely the freak show of catspat31 because all of the others that used to "own" and participate in "reportable offense" have matured enough that they've dropped their FF identity and moved on to something else._

 _If your writing buddies are freaking out feel free to tell them they can PM me and I'll be happy to try and calm their fears and upset. But in all honesty ... just ignore catspat31. I keep repeating that I know, but it is true. Dare shows are a form of fanfiction, it is just a relatively new one that isn't explicitly covered in the TOS that haven't been updated in almost 10 years ... you read that right ... they TOS was last updated in 2008. I've spoken to people at FF corp and they really have no plans to change anything as long as there is no technical problem with the site. So the TOS are out of date and are likely to remain out of day. Catspat31 also gets bent about screenplays ... which are a form of fanfiction as well. Truthfully Catspat31 gets bent about a lot of things that are frankly none of their business."_

 **Zelda: If Catspat31 reviewed your story and you are worried about it, just remember this: he has NO power over you. Your story will be fine. Just block him, copy your story to a doc or something just in case, and continue your story like normal with NO changes unless you're really afraid.**

 **Mimi: Of course, do keep in mind that this is one way to stop worrying about the review. You can also fix the story as to what Catspat31 says or PM Catspat31 himself (Just don't attack him back because it's rude). However, in Zelda and I's case, we took the advice in blocking him (Even if it is a bit risky). In the end, the choice is up to you, but I hope that you never stop writing your stories no matter what they are. One-shots, AU stories, or dare-shows, they are all amazing!**

* * *

Now the story! :)

Mimi: Hello again, and I have two big announcements to make!

One: the answer to the question from Chapter two. I chose Kai to be afraid of rabbits because Kai's voice actor, Vincent Tong, also voice acts Jestro from Nexo knights, and in Season One, Jestro meets a savage bunny, so I thought it was funny to have Kai be afraid of cute rabbits.

Two: I created a new story! It's a Ninjago and Nexo Knights crossover, so if you like Nexo Knights as well as Ninjago please check it out! :)

* * *

Summary: Lloyd talks about his trips through the realms.

-Takes place right after last episode of Possession season

* * *

No one's POV

The day the ninja defeated the ghosts and destroyed the cursed realm Lloyd was asked a bunch of questions about what realms he had gone to in his battle with Morro.

"I went to the underworld," Lloyd said, listing off the realms, "Also the Cloud Kingdom, the dark world, and a realm with humanoid animals!"

"Humanoid animals!?" Jay exclaimed, "do they talk?" Lloyd nodded his head. "Woah! Weird!"

"But wasn't there a time when Morro came back to Ninjago without you?" Kai asked and the rest nodded their heads, "what realm were you in?"

"It was actually really confusing," Lloyd said, "it was like our world, but then again, not our world."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"I mean," Lloyd explained, "it was a world of humans, but unlike cloud kingdom, it wasn't anything special like walking on a cloud. It looked ordinary compared to Cloud Kingdom and kind of reminded me of the Rebooted era we had in our world."

"So it was high-tech?" Nya asked with great curiosity along with Jay. Lloyd nodded his head.

"Holographic screens, hover trains, holo-bridges, drones, and much more!" Lloyd exclaimed. Nya and Jay got very excited, theorizing what other high-tech stuff they may have.

"Anything else?" Zane asked Lloyd.

"Yeah, they also had warriors too," everyone listened very closely to this, "except instead of ninjas and samurais, they were knights!"

"Like in those medieval stories?" Jay asked, and Lloyd nodded his head.

"Did you see them in action?" Kai asked, everyone was very curious about these knights.

"Yeah, I was in a town where there were actors dressed up as knights recording a movie when a evil clown and a talking book with a ton of lava looking monsters came in!" Lloyd replied.

"Evil clown?" Jay asked.

"Well, he wasn't really a clown…" Lloyd said, He had white makeup up on like a clown but had a pointy hat that made it look like devil horns."

"It must have been a Jester," Zane stated, "it would make sense if we think about how it's a world with knights. They have jesters for entertainment."

"Cool," Lloyd said, "Well, anyway, what was surprising is that those actors started to battle with the monsters like they were real warriors. I also helped fight off the monsters with the sword of sanctuary, incase your wondering." Everyone chuckled.

"So anyway," Lloyd continued, "one of those actors, who was wearing headphones, ran towards a ginormous vehicle like the Bounty, but it was more like a rolling fortress or castle. So the front part of the vehicle was open like a drawbridge and the guy in the headphones ran to a kid who was holding armours, weapons, and shields. The headphone guy then quickly jumps onto a hover board the kid tosses to him and takes the rest of the stuff to the other actors. The other actors quickly put their armour over their acting clothes and took their weapons and shields. Then they started to battle the monsters and looked more knightly than they did when acting so I'm guessing they're actually knights instead of actors."

"Maybe they have two jobs." Cole suggested. Lloyd shrugged.

"There was something very strange though about these knights though." Everyone gave Lloyd a puzzled look, "in the middle of battle they all lifted their shields and then it looked like pixels being absorbed by their shields. Then their armor...grew, or they activated more weapons attached to their armour. Like one dude had more shooters and another had two big hammers. They were all different. With their new weapons when they attached a monster it went up in a purple dust back to the talking book. Then I saw the bad guys retreat before I was sucked into a portal since you guys called for me."

There was a long silence as the ninja though about what they had just heard. High-tech weapons...what if they had those too?

"Well with the realm crystal we _could_ visit them." Kai stated.

"That would be pretty weird though," Jay said, "what are we gonna tell them? Something like...Hello we are ninja from another realm can we befriend you without even knowing you and check out your high-tech world just because our team members help you guys out in a battle a while back?"

Everyone laughed at the thought.

"Yeah that would be pretty weird." Lloyd said.

"But I do hope we meet them one day." Zane stated and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's getting late though," Cole said, "we better go to sleep. It was a tiring day for all of us."

The ninja all go to sleep as they think of how life would have been, if they lived in a world of knight.

* * *

Mimi: Honestly, it would be a dream come true if Ninjago and Nexo knights had a crossover in episodes! I always wonder what realm Lloyd was stuck in when Morro came back to Ninjago without him. What realm do you think Lloyd was stuck in? Quick question: Anyone know what battle (episode of Nexo Knights) Lloyd was in?


	5. How To Prank Your Babysitters

Mimi: Hello readers! Yes, I will finally reply to reviews at the beginning of my stories, so thank you for being so patient!

To Johnathen, Fairycakeater, and jojobinks01: Yes, I will definitely write the one-shots you have requested! :D

To Johnathen: Yes, I do take crossover ideas. However, do keep in mind that I'm not familier with a lot of things. So if you request a crossover and I upload a one-shot not related to the request, it's not because I'm ignoring it, but because crossovers with unfamiliar things will take a me a long time for me to write.

Zelda: You can read our bio to see what we're into! We can definitely make a crossover with those.

To Fairycakeater: Leia is very excited about your request!

To jojobinks01: YES! I will totally do a Nexo Knights and Ninjago crossover! My two favorite series coming together is always fun to write! Have you seen my other story, Lost Prince Lost Brother? It's a Nexo Knights and Ninjago crossover! :)

To LegoTerraWarrior: Haha, I guess we did tell him :P Dare shows are always awesome! :)

* * *

Summary: Requested by Rainbowaly03 (She also made a cover for our stories! Thanks!) Ninjas have to babysit Jay and Nya's kids.

* * *

No one's POV

"You ready Nya?" Jay asked as Nya came out of her room.

"Yeah," she said, "I'm still worried about them though."

"Don't be!" Jay replied, "They're with the guys. The boys will be fine."

"It's not the boys I'm worried about," Nya chuckled, "It's my brother and the other guys. You know how our two kids can get crazy."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Now come on! It's been so long since we went on a date with just the two of us! Let's go see a movie first!" Jay grabbed Nya's arm and head out the door, quickly saying their good byes to their two sons, Fulmen and Suirai.

"Be good boys!" Nya called out to them before summoning her dragon and flying off.

"They're finally gone!" Suirai, the older brother, said.

"Yeah, but our uncles are still here." Fulmen replied.

"At least Sensei isn't here," Suirai stated with a mischievous look on his face, "Pranking our uncles will be as easy as taking candy from a baby! Come on! Let's start!" The two kids ran off to their room, but not without bumping into Kai first.

"Watch where you're going boys! And what are you up to?" Kai suspiciously said.

"Nothing, Uncle Kai!" Fulmen said. Kai shook off suspicious thoughts and walked towards the game room, followed by several shouts and buttons of a game controller being smashed.

"Sometimes I really wonder how they saved the world," Fulmen said. Suirai giggled. True, their uncles were very wierd. One moment they're working together in perfect sync during battle and the next moment they're fighting over things that happen in video games, like kids. Not exactly the greatest role models everyone would think they'd be.

"You wanna get to work now?" Suirai asked his little brother, who nodded his head eagerly, "Let's go!"

The two boys raced down the halls to their room, where they quickly locked the door so their uncles couldn't get in.

The two boys peaked underneath their beds and saw exactly what they were looking for. Each of them had a brown bag hidden there. They took the bags out and opened it too see the most greatest thing on earth, CANDY!

"Ready, brother?" Fulmen excitedly said.

"Sure am, brother!" Suirai and Fulmen grabbed as much as they could, unwrapped each one, and stuffed their faces with as much candy as possible.

"You feel anything bro?" Suirai asked chucking another piece of candy into his mouth.

"Not yet," Fulmen replied.

Suddenly, the boys felt something very strange. When Suirai tossed a candy wrapper to the ground it seemed to take longer to reach the ground than it usually would. Fulmen, who was surprised by this, dropped his chocolate bar, which also slowly fell to the ground.

"What's happening?" Fulmen exclaimed. His brother's face soon had a wicked grin.

"I think, dear brother," he replied, "That we have reached sugar high."

"Let's get going with our plan then!" Fulmen said. The boys ran out of the room and started to gather all they needed, from chocolate powder to a random rock they found outside. The brothers then split ways, going into several rooms to set up stuff for their uncles.

* * *

-With the Ninja

Zane had made them lose… again! The team had always known that Zane was not good at playing video games, for he didn't understand the whole concept of playing it. However, they were only one stage away until the final boss and Zane ruined it! His player had aimlessly walked into lava and was killed. The screen was showing "GAME OVER" in red, bolded letters.

"I'm... sorry," Zane apologized to his fellow teammates who lay on the game room floor with frustration.

"It's fine," Cole sighed sitting up, "You're getting better, though!" Zane smiled at the remark.

"Has anyone seen the two boys lately?" Kai suddenly asked. The others just stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Kai sighed, "Let's go see what they're up to."

The ninja all groaned as they got up and walked clumsily to the door. Playing video games for hours turned their legs to jelly.

"Ack! Can't feel my legs!" Cole exclaimed, opening the door. Poof! Poor Cole was covered in white powder.

"What the?" Cole said, "what is this?"

"It appears to be flour," Zane informed pointing at the bag of flour set on top of the game room door.

"Fulmen and Suirai," Lloyd groaned, "they must have set pranks up while we were playing games!"

The ninja gave each other 'we're doomed' looks and went to find the two boys they were supposed to babysit, except for Cole who went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Kai's POV

I can't believe we forgot that we were babysitting Fulmen and Suirai! Where did those two go?

I entered their bedroom to see that it was dark, but a bag of something was in the back of the room, lit up by a flashlight.

I took step into the room when I felt something sharp stick onto my feet. Legos! Fulmen's Legos! I groaned internally as I used my hands and feet to try and swipe the away's from where I was going to walk. But even then there were some left as they pierced my bare feet.

"AH! Ow! Darn it! ACK!" I continually said, cursing words that would have caused Nya to smack me in the head if she heard.

After a couple more seconds of stepping on lego's, I finally made it to the bag. I grabbed the top and opened it too see a bunch of candy. Oh no... The boys are on sugar high... And they're Jay's kids! Jay plus candy never means a good thing, so I'm pretty sure that Jay's kids plus candy is NEVER a good thing either.

I turned to go back outside when I felt a tug at my hands. They wouldn't let go of the candy bag! I used my feet to try and get it off of my hands, but only managed to free my left. I tried to stand up, but my feet were now stuck onto the bag! I rolled around trying to get them off, but ended up rolling on more Legos around me. Ouch! Why are they so spiky! Greeeeeeeat… how am I going to get this candy bag off me?!

* * *

Cole's POV

Jay's kids... why did they have so much of their father in them? I open the bathroom door to take a shower. I decided to just wash myself in my clothes, since I could get my clothes washed at the same time, when I felt something muddy on me. It was liquid chocolate.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I groaned turning off the shower. As I went to grab a towel, I felt that it, too, was coated with chocolate. I felt a string attached to the towel and tugged at it. Bad idea.

I felt something drop onto my head and onto the ground. I looked down to see cupcake sprinkles. I groaned and went to the mirror so see myself covered with white powder, chocolate liquid, and sprinkles.

I turned the sink faucet to find that it also spray chocolate. How dd they manage to do that? Well, they are Jay and Nya's kids.

I grabbed the already soaked towel from before and tried my best to clean myself.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

I looked into every room I passed to see if Fulmen or Suirai were there, but so far, no luck. I entered my bedroom, then I heard a loud horn go off. I screamed in fright and hit my head on the roof from jumping so high. I quickly grabbed anything I could use to defend myself and looked around the room.

There was nothing. I let my guard down and looked behind the door to see a air horn stuck to the side of the wall, so that the door knob would press against the button whenever someone tried to open the door. Smart.

I looked at my bed to see a rock so I walked up to it. It said "Turn me over", so I did. On the back, it said, "You just got ordered by a rock". Wow. Just wow. Are those boys running out of ideas? I could list a whole bunch of awesome pranks I could do with household items.

Suddenly I heard Zane scream. I dropped the rock and headed towards the living room where Zane was.

* * *

Zane's POV

This was a disaster! I was panicking so much! Pixel was trying to tell me something, but I can't hear over my own worried thoughts and screaming. I look at the scene in front of me.

Both Fulmen and Suirai lay on the living room floor, covered by red liquid. Red was everywhere. On the ground, walls, window, and TV! I saw red footprints on the ground and assumed that it was the murderer's.

I quickly ran over to the two boys and tried to shake them awake. They stayed limp. I heard the guys behind me all gasp at what they saw and rushed to Fulmen and Suirai.

"What happened?" Lloyd cried out.

"I don't know!" I replied back to him.

"Who killed them!?" Kai yelled at nobody in particular. All of us were crying over the two boys.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Fulmen and Suirai suddenly scream, tackling us. All of us screamed in fright and fainted.

* * *

Suirai's POV

I looked at my uncles all unconscious on the ground.

"Think we over did it?" I asked my brother who was wiping ketchup off of his shirt.

"I think they're fine," Fulmen replied, "Come on! Let's go play video games! Wew finally get to play instead of our uncles!" I nodded my head eagerly.

We both ran towards the door when it opened. Our parents were there.

Our mother screamed at the sight and my father gawked.

"FULMEN AND SUIRAI WALKER!" my father raged, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

Our father then chased all around the hallways while my mother tried her best to wake our uncles and clean up the mess we had made.

* * *

Mimi: Hope you liked the story Rainbowaly03! :D

Zelda: I hope all our readers liked it! :)

Mimi: Haha, me too!

Zelda: Now, time for the bloopers!

* * *

Bloopers:

At "I groaned and went to the mirror so see myself covered with white powder, chocolate liquid, and sprinkles."

Zelda: Honestly, I wouldn't mind too much being covered in chocolate and sprinkles

Mimi: Really? XD

Zelda: Free food!

Mimi: I would hate it XD

At "covered by red liquid"

Zelda: Wow, I thought a robot would be smarter than that!

Mimi: Zane's panicking remember? That's why Pixel's trying to say they aren't dead but he's not listening.

At a random point with Zelda's dog, Skippy:

Zelda: AGH! SKIPPY KEEPS SHOVING MY ARM!

Mimi: XD

GO SKIPPY GO!

SHOVE YOUR MASTER'S ARM!

Zelda: If I randomly delete and highlight stuff, now you know why.

Mimi: XD, I saw

At "'I'm... sorry,' Zane apologized to his fellow teammates who lay on the game room floor with frustration."

Zelda: I know how this feels. *cough* online Triforce Heroes *cough*

Mimi: XD


	6. Yin and Yang

Mimi: I know, I haven't uploaded for around two weeks! Sorry! I kept procrastinating! However, I maybe found a solution to stop procrastinating. Usually when I listen to music to do work, like math, I can't concentrate. However, when I tried writing while listening music by The Fold and also Unbreakable (Carpark North) I suddenly had an inspiration to write like crazy! So I'll try it more often and see if it changes anything!

Zelda: *Walks in* I should try it too. I procrastinated on my Wolf Link drawing for weeks! But I'm really proud of it. *Holds up a drawing*

* * *

Reviews:

To Fairycakeater: I'm glad you're excited about the one shot you requested! I've seen The Avengers movies, so I know a little bit and Leia knows a lot about Loki, so she's going to help give me some ideas! :)

To Johnathen: I've never heard of Xiaolin Showdown, but I've searched it up and watched it a little bit, so I have an idea for the one-shot! Yay! :D

* * *

Summary: Ninja meet the Ninja of Yin, Ninja of Yang! (requested by Johnathen)

WARNING: Please keep in mind that THE RATING HAS NOW CHANGED TO T! No language though, just some violence and blood.

* * *

No one's POV

Today was an exciting day for the ninja. They were going to have two new members for the team! Well, they didn't know yet. Maybe those people may want to train by themselves and be independent like other elemental masters, but who knows! Maybe they'll want to stay!

Sensei and Misako had left the bounty a while ago to find the two ninja of yin and yang, and the ninja were very excited for them to come.

"How much longer do we have to wait?!" Jay exclaimed. The TV had the words "Game Over" and Jay tossed the game controller to the side. A dragon roared outside.

"Not much longer, Jay!" Cole exclaimed. All the Ninja rushed outside to greet the new ninja.

"Ninja!" Sensei greeted them, "Allow me to introduce you to the Ninja of Yin, Isamu." Sensei stepped aside to show a young man. He was around the age of the ninja and had dark brown hair that drooped over his eyes. He wore a grey sweatshirt with jeans and Nike shoes.

"Nice to meet you!" Isamu greeted. He seemed like a cool guy. The ninja all introduced themselves, then Misako returned with the ninja of Yang.

"Ninja, I want you to meet the ninja of Yang, Sheik." She revealed a man that looked nearly identical to to Isamu but with short, light brown hair.

The ninja all introduced themselves, and when Cole offered them a tour of the Bounty, Sheik and Isamu glared at each other.

"Uh… Is there a problem?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah! Why is this guy here?" The two new ninja yelled together. They glared at each other again.

"You guys are the ninja of Yin and Yang." Lloyd responded.

"But… why does it have to be THIS guy?" Isamu complained.

"It's destiny," Kai said, "Do you know each other?"

"Well, people now say that we're twin brothers, but I grew up hearing that I had no sibling." Sheik replied.

"You indeed are twins," Everyone jumped in surprise and turned to see Sensei Wu. He had been so quiet that everyone had forgotten that he was there.

"I refuse to believe it!" Isamu crossed his arms and looked away.

"Same here!" Sheik said. Sensei stroked his long beard in deep thought.

"Perhaps unlocking your true potentials wouldn't be so hard." The two new ninja looked at him confused.

"The ninja will explain everything." With that, Sensei left.

For the rest of the day the ninja got to know their new teammates. Sheik and Isamu got to know about their powers more and the next day started to train.

"You must understand," Sensei said, "There must be a balance between your powers. Yang, power of light, and Yin, power of darkness. Powers of Yin allow the user to produce light similar to the power of energy. It can also heal and wounds. Power of Yang allows the user to make a certain area pitch dark and can absorb energy from living things."

Sheik and Isamu both held katanas, standing on the same side of the deck with the ninja on the other side.

"I want you to attack the ninja and use your powers if possible. The ninja are not allowed to use their powers. Remember to work as a team."

With that Sheik and Isamu both ran towards the ninja, who braced themselves for the incoming attacks.

Both of them fought separately, often bumping into each other. In the end, instead of fighting the ninja, Sheik and Isamu were fighting each other.

"Enough," Sensei said, stopping them, "You must both acknowledge and respect each other. Both of your elements are heavily connected. Without one of you, there can't be the other."

For weeks both of them practiced teamwork together. Their fighting skills seemed to increase, as well as skills they could use together. However, they still wouldn't allow each other to be helped in battle.

One day the ninja woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of an alarm blaring.

"What's going on, sis?" Kai yelled over the alarm.

"Gangsters on the street of Ninjago City. They have guns!" Everyone gulped.

"We gotta do our job, though," Cole said, sliding on the anchor of the Bounty onto the streets of Ninjago City. Everyone else followed him.

The streets were scary, empty. All the ninja could hear was the slight rustling of paper in the soft wind.

"Any idea where they are?" Sheik said.

"Maybe you can go look for them," Isamu retorted. Sheik narrowed his eyes at him. His fist clenched tightly.

"Why don't you do it?" Sheik replied as coolly as he could.

"What? Too scared to go after measly gangsters by yourself?"

"No! There is no way I'd be scared of anybody! Especially you!"

The two continued to bicker. The ninja sighed. When would they learn how to work as a team?

While they were waiting for Sheik and Isamu to cool off, they didn't notice the clicks of a gun loading.

There were men on top of a building out of view, their guns ready to fire. The leader of the gangsters raised his hand slightly and quickly put it down.

Instantly, all the men with guns shot right at the ninja.

Zane noticed first and set up a shield of ice, but there were so many bullets that the ice broke. Kai was shot in his left shoulder as well as his left foot. Jay was shot in the right hand. Lloyd was shot in the stomach and fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding wound.

With many of the ninjas down, the men quickly came down the building with daggers out as well as their guns. Some acted as snipers, hiding behind building shooting when they had the chance. The rest sliced and tried to stab the ninja. Most were after the members of the team who were already hurt. Lloyd, unable to stand up without his body freezing in pain, had to be protected by everyone else. Jay had to use his left hand instead of his weapon hand. Kai could still use his right hand perfectly, but was unbalanced from his injured his left leg.

"There are too many of them!" Nya cried out as she kicked a man in the stomach who was trying to stab Kai with serrated daggers.

Sheik and Isamu had instinctively went back-to-back. They fought in perfect sync.

The other ninja who were trying to cover for themselves had a hard time. Half of the group was hurt, which meant that each of them had to protect someone else, which was hard when many men were trying to stab them and their friends.

"Zane," Lloyd moaned. He was bleeding badly, his green gi soaked in so much blood it looked like Kai's. Zane didn't know what to do. The bullet was most likely lodged into his side and had to be removed. However, if Zane tried to do that, he would definitely be attacked. Zane covered the area with ice and a couple of men slipped and fell onto their backs.

Zane wasn't looking at Lloyd, so he didn't realize that the leader of the gang was about to stab Lloyd in the heart.

"Lloyd!" Someone yelled, followed by a scream.

"Kai!" Lloyd cried out. The leader had stabbed Kai in the side and grabbed his collar. Lifting him off the ground with the dagger centimeters away from Kai's throat.

"Fight and he dies!" the leader stated shaking Kai, who grunted in pain. Everyone could see that the dagger made a long gash. The ground beneath Kai's feet slowly turned into a puddle of red.

The ninja all threw their weapons to the ground. The men around them quickly gathered them and loaded their guns ready to shoot.

"Now, that's more like it," the leader said, throwing Kai onto the ground. Nya screamed in rage but could do nothing. The leader strided towards Sheik and Isamu.

"Hello, boys," the two ninja glared at him and went into a fighting position.

"I don't think that's how you should act around me," the leader quickly slapped both boys in the face, "I am your father, after all."

Both boys froze. This man was their father? Their father?! THEIR FATHER?! Both of their faces twisted into rage. Sheik screamed and jumped up to attack his father. However, their father quickly caught him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"No need to get violent, son," Sheik was breathing raggedly. Isamu staggered up.

"You… you," he stuttered.

"Yes, I'm your father. You are twin brothers," the man let go of Sheik who collapsed to the ground, rubbing his neck.

"Your grandfather was the ninja of Yin and Yang. When you were born, I had a hunch that one of you inherited that power. But who would have guessed that the power split between you two." Sheik and Isamu stayed silent.

"You can come with me, boys," he offered, "I could train you to be the greatest elemental masters in Ninjago and lead my army of men," He pointed to his group of people standing behind him, "There is no need to stay with these _pathetic_ ninja," he sneered.

Sheik and Isamu locked eyes and felt a strange sensation. Their bodies glowed. Both thought the same thing.

 _This is what Sensei meant by unlocking our powers would be easy. We had to accept each other. We had to overcome our fear of not having a family because we were afraid of being separated again. The powers of Yin and Yang were split between us. However, like the symbol, we each hold a little of the opposition's power._ Neither was stronger than the other. There was a perfect balance between them.

There was a blinding light that forced the gangsters back. Some covered their eyes. Sheik grabbed a dagger and a gun from a nearby man. He tossed the gun to Isamu.

"You're better at long ranged weapons,"

Isamu nodded.

The two moved very fast. Sheik used his powers to absorb energy from the people, slowing them down, then Isamu shot the slow targets. Sheik finished them off with the dagger.

In the end, the men ran away to avoid being killed, and only the leader stood.

"You wouldn't hurt me," he said, but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

"Just because you're our father. But you're wrong. You abandoned us when we were little and hurt our friends." Sheik replied.

The man quickly turned back to run away, but Isamu quickly lifted his gun and shot his own father in the heart.

The man froze for a second, wide eyed, then fell to the ground. He was dead.

Sheik and Isamu quickly ran towards the ninja, unfazed from killing their father with their own hands. Sheik motioned for Isamu that it was his turn to help now.

Isamu quickly healed the wounded. Even Lloyd was healed after they took out the bullet. The only wound left was Kai's. The red ninja was on the ground, deathly pale. His sister cried for him to live. To not leave her.

"It's too big of a wound," Isamu cried in sadness, "I don't have enough power to heal it."

"Alone, yeah," Sheik answered, putting a hand on Isamu's shoulder, "But together…" The two placed their hands over each other and onto Kai's gash.

Golden light appeared and the rest took a step back, seeing the wound slowly close. Kai's eyes fluttered open.

When the light dimmed, Kai's wound was healed, and all that was left that was a scar on his side.

Everyone cried out in joy, hugging each other. Sheik and Isamu looked at each other. They had done it. They had unlocked their true potential and saved a friend.

 _-back at the bounty_

"What do you mean, you're leaving?!" Kai shouted. He was in still recovering from the battle. The others were in the room with confused faces as well.

"Well," Isamu stated, "It's been nice living with you, but I feel like Sheik and I should go on a journey. Just the two of us."

Sensei nodded his head in understandment.

"If you want to, we will not stop you," Sensei said.

"Thank you, Sensei," Sheik bowed. The ninja of Yin and Yang took their luggage and went off of the Bounty.

"We'll keep in touch!" Isamu yelled at the ninja. Both of them waved.

The sun was rising, and the boys walked together on a separate journey from the ninja's. A journey to understand their powers and to work in better sync with one another.

Sheik and Isamu continued to help Ninjago in time of need, their powers were very useful on the battlefield. Never did the two separate like they did when they were little, ever again.

* * *

Mimi: Hope you liked the story, Johnathen! :)

* * *

Bloopers:

At "Ninja, I want you to meet the ninja of Yang, Sheik."

Zelda: I'M LOVING THIS NINJA'S NAME!

Mimi: XD

At "In the end, instead of fighting the ninja, Sheik and Isamu were fighting each other."

Zelda: This reminds me so much of trying to play Triforce Heroes with close friends.

Mimi: Agreed XD

At "Yes, I'm your father"

Zelda: "Luke, I am your father!"

Mimi: XD That was actually unintentional.

At "We had to overcome our fear of not having a family because we were afraid of being separated again."

Zelda: LEGO BATMAN MOVIE!

Mimi: YAAAAAAAAS!

At "Never did the two separate like they did when they were little, ever again."

Zelda: That was pretty gory. Better change the rating. Nice story, though!

Mimi: Yeah, I know. I was thinking of changing the rating as soon as I started to write this :P

* * *

Mimi: Thanks for reading! If you haven't seen the Lego Batman movie yet, WATCH IT! It's really funny!

Zelda: YOU'RE MISSING OUT IF YOU DON'T WATCH IT! Bye, and thanks for reading! *Walks out*


	7. Invasion

Mimi: It has been… three whole weeks since I have updated this story. THREE WHOLE WEEKS!? *bangs head on table*

Sorry, I had a small writer's block and March is always very busy for me. I feel so bad for not uploading sooner though D:

* * *

Reviews:

To Angel Star Ninja: Yes! I totally agree with you! NINJAGO AND NEXO KNIGHTS CROSSOVER! XD

To Johnathen: Yeah, I feel your pain about auto correct. I feel your pain… XP

The ninja of pokemon, sounds cool! I have an idea for the story, and it involves chicken eggs XD

66samvr: Party at a noodle house, karaoke, truth or dare, spin the bottle, and noodles! YES! I'm gonna have so much fun writing your request! X)

Totally gonna put shadowflame(that is the ship name right?) because I feel evil and it'll be fun to write. *insert devil face* MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Loki God of Evil: Sorry for the long wait sir. I have finally finished the one-shot featuring you.

Signed

Mimi

* * *

Requested by Loki God of Evil

* * *

No one's POV

The alarm blared in the Bounty at night. The drowsy ninja stumbled into the control room.

"What's going on?" Lloyd mumbled. He accidentally smacked Kai in the face, which earned him a punch in the head.

"I dunno," Nya replied. She clicked a button to see the news.

A man was laughing his head off on top of Borg Tower with a blue portal in the sky.

"Who's the guy with a weird hat and cape?" Jay asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"Whatever it is, we have to stop this man! We don't know what he will do or what the portal in the sky is. Suit up!" Lloyd ordered.

The ninja stumbled into their ninja suits and summoned their Elemental dragons. They headed towards Borg Tower.

The the man glared at them as they landed.

"I thought I would have no one to stop me in this world," the man muttered.

"Who are you?" Cole demanded, weapon ready to strike at any moment.

"My name is Loki," the man said, "I would prefer if you didn't get in the way of my plans, but if you do." He dramatically paused, "I will have to dispose of you."

"Well WE would prefer that you stop whatever your plan is. Or WE will have to dispose of YOU," Kai hotly replied.

"How do you know, that I am doing bad?" Loki smirked.

"Uh… Big portal, evil laugh, kind of obvious you know," Jay stated.

"I actually don't really know much about this portal," Loki sighed, "I just know it's supposed to summon something… fun, let's say. I will rule over this world!"

"Are you crazy!" Cole cried out, "You decide to summon a portal just to see what comes out of it!?" Loki merely shrugged.

There was an eerie sound that shattered nearby glass. The ninja covered their ears while Loki didn't seem to be affect and just looked up at the portal.

Multiple capsule looking things landed across Ninjago City, citizens screamed at the incoming pieces of metal.

The portal shut close and there was silence. Loki looked around.

"What?" Loki muttered, "Is that all!?" Loki raged looking over every side. He kicked one capsule that had landed near him.

The capsule glowed orange. Then all of them glowed, like a wave. The capsules started to move. Loki grinned in triumph.

"What… is that?" Jay stuttered. The capsule had mechanical arms detaching from it's main body, turning into a turret. A red, circular light in the middle of each turret.

"What is it? You ask." Loki smiled like a madman, "It is something that will allow me to rule this world!"

Loki stepped up the the turret nearby and played his hand on it. The red light turned green.

"Now," Loki ordered, "go wreck some havoc!"

The six turrets lifted into the air, spreading out onto the vast land, while the rest stayed in Ninjago City.

"We have to destroy all of those turrets!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"How do you know they are even destructible?" Loki laughed, "Give up."

"Well ninja never quit!" Kai declared. The ninja summoned their Elemental dragons and split ways.

* * *

Kai's POV

What was that man thinking?! Summoning an unknown portal and hope that an ally comes out of it. I saw the turret weave through the trees and I followed with my dragon.

"Come on boy. Go faster! I know you can do it!" I pushed. My dragon roared.

I could hear the wind screaming in my ear. Was it just me, or was the turret going even faster?

"Come on!" I mumbled. My hands gripped the reigns so hard they started to hurt. My dragon growled and blew a fireball at the turret, hitting it's left side.

I saw sparks appear, followed by black smoke and it hit the ground. I yelled in triumph and landed on the ground. I didn't make my dragon disappear and mentally told him to get ready for when I call him.

The turret looked like it was having a spasm, glitching terribly. Sword in hand, I crept closer.

Then, without warning, the turret shot me and a laser skimmed my left shoulder. I gasped in pain and my hand reflexively clutched my wound. Drops of blood dripped onto the forest floor. Fear ran through me and my dragon disappeared into mist.

"No! Come back!" I concentrated as hard as I could, but fear was taking over. I couldn't summon him!

I was so caught up in trying to bring back my dragon, I didn't notice the turret behind me shot a laser.

I didn't have enough time to react. The beam hit me. I thought I was going to die, but I felt my body freeze. I fell to the ground, paralyzed, but only my limbs. I could still speak and blink which was strange because stunning beams usually paralyze everything. My communicator was lying on the ground blinking green. Yes! It was on!

"Lloyd? Cole? Zane? Sis? Jay?," I screamed, "Anyone? Hello? Hel-" I heard the gears of what I think is the turret and the back of my head is hit by something.

With no time to even scream or gasp in pain I see nothing but a void of black.

* * *

Zane's POV

"Pixal," I stated, hail bounced off of me with a dull "clunk" every time, "analyze the turret please,"

"It seems to be made of material not here in Ninjago," Pixal stated. That made sense. It did come through a portal.

"It's main source of power when flying seems to be the it's vent in the the back," she continued.

"Can you see where it may be headed?" I asked, the turret sharply turned right and I followed.

"There is a medium sized town with a population of approximately 500 people," Pixal replied.

"The turret must be stopped before it gets there," I muttered.

The turret landed on the peak of the mountain, it seemed to be looking down at the town Pixal told me before.

"Ice!" I yelled and an ice wall separated the turret from the town. I circled around it more on my dragon then dropped down.

I threw a shuriken at the extraterrestrial machine. The turret simply shot a laser beam and destroyed the weapon in mid-air.

"Let's try this then!" I raised one of my hands into the air. Cold air hit my metal face, the snow around us lifted up from the ground and obscured the view of any normal living thing.

I knew, that as a robot, this turret may have a radar, but I had to try.

I could see clearly as a robot and master of ice. My scanner detected the slightest movements by this turret.

A dodged as a laser was shot towards me followed by more. I guess they did have a sonar.

Then it dawned on me. Before another laser was shot, I created a sculpture of myself. The turret shot a laser at it, destroying it into ice particles. I smiled.

I flipped as fast as I could around the turret while creating sculptures of myself. One by one, each ice sculpture fell to the ground. I worked my way slowly to the turret by closing in every time I went around.

"Zane, you are going to lose all your energy before you make it," Pixal warned, "Even as a robot, this is just too much." She was right. I could feel my gears working harder and harder, my system was creating more heat than it could get out.

"Ninja… never… quit!" I gasped. With the last energy I had, I created a ice dome, with no roof, around the turret. The turret tried to shoot itself free.

"Activate shuriken bombs!" I felt the weapons appear in my hand.

Jumping off the ground like a cat, I stab the turret's laser shooter with my bomb shuriken, and jump out of the dome.

Ice shards and metal exploded everywhere and I shielded myself. When I open my eyes I see the mountain covered with scrap metal.

"You never cease to surprise me Zane," Pixal remarked. I smiled.

"And I could never do that without your help," I saw Pixal smile back.

"Za… ne… me… he… o… hel" My communicator fizzed.

"Who is this?" I asked, and tried to listen harder but nothing else came. I had a bad feeling.

Taking my dragon out I rode back to Borg Tower as fast as I could.

* * *

Jay's POV

I dunno whether I should be freaking out because of alien robots coming through a portal, or if I should be jumping up and down with excitement because of alien robots coming through a portal.

My dragon seemed to be jumpier too. Makes sense since elemental dragons are a part of our soul.

"Easy boy," I said, patting him. I got the look saying, "It's your fault! How can I control this?" I chuckled.

"I'll try to calm down," my dragon rolled his eyes at me.

There were two turrets I was chasing down. They seemed to be headed for my parent's junkyard. No way were they ever getting there.

My dragon easily caught up with both. I was the master of lightning after all. I wonder how fast Turner's dragon could go then. What if dragons went faster in their own element? Like mine would go faster in a lightning storm, or Kai's might go faster in hot areas like a volcano. What about Nya? I could imagine here on her dragon swiftly travelling under the water.

I mentally slapped myself. Now's not the time to get distracted Jay!

"Careful," I muttered to my dragon. It was gliding at the same speed as the turrets now. I let go of the reigns and slowly shuffled towards the left wing. I felt my dragon shaking.

"Easy boy… easy," I was so close to the turret.

"Now!" I yelled. My dragon tucked his wings into a roll and I went flying onto the back of the turret.

My hands slipped and I feared the worst but I manage to catch myself. The turret swayed left and right, trying to throw me off.

I looked at the metal. My nunchucks would only leave a dent. With my right hand I reached into my pocket and took out my emergency dagger. I had to time this right.

The other turret, which noticed it's fellow turret in distress, tried to knock me off. I ducked and the metal of the attacking turret skimmed my hood.

As fast as I could, I stabbed the back of the turret I was riding and flung myself on the other.

I successfully stabbed the turret and my dragon caught me before I hit the ground.

"Yeah!" I cheered, landing on the ground. Both turrets were twitching, but not capable of attacking me.

I turned to leave when I saw a holographic screen pop up. I turned my head to see.

I clutched my dagger hard. I face twisted into rage.

I'll kill him! I'll kill that man! I'll kill this guy named Loki!

I screamed and threw the dagger at the screen. I broke the projector.

I huffed, taking my dagger out of the turret and jumped onto my dragon, headed towards Borg Tower.

* * *

Cole's POV

Where did these turrets come from? I questioned myself while chasing this mysterious robot. I was in the forest and had split apart from Kai earlier when the two turrets we were chasing split directions.

The turret flew through an apple tree, snapping the trunk like a weak stick.

"Waste of apples," I muttered catching a few and eating them. They were so sweet!

I tossed the cores at the turret just for fun.

I looked in front of me to see a tree and screamed but my dragon rammed through it like a bulldozer.

"That a boy!" I cheered. My dragon roared in joy. I held my hand out and snatched a vine hanging from a tree branch.

"How about we try this?" I stated confidently. I tied a noose at the end of the vine and threw it over the turret.

"Bingo! Wow, this vine is stronger than I, WOAH!" the turret continued to fly forward, sending me off of my dragon. I hanged on tight when I saw a tree coming straight at me.

"Oh no," I smacked directly into the tree and landed on the ground.

"The turret!" I gasped sitting up right. The vine was gone from my hand.

I heard a growl behind me and I saw my dragon with the vine in between his teeth. At the end of the vine was the turret struggling for freedom.

"Yes!" I yelled. I climbed up the vine towards the turret and dug my scythe into it and it dropped dead onto the ground.

Something caught me eye. A red fabric caught on a tree branch. I examined it. No mistake, it was definitely from Kai's gi. My face paled when I saw blood on the ground. Kai is not so reckless that he'd fall of his dragon and hurt himself to the point he bleeds.

"Come one boy, let's go back," I jumped onto my dragon, back to Borg Tower.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

I wonder what dimension that Loki guy is from. How did he get here? I feel the cool breeze whip past my face. Nya and I were chasing two turrets headed towards Jamanikai village.

"How are we going to stop them?" Nya yelled over the wind.

"Hopefully before they reach the village," I yelled back. I created a ball of energy and shot it at the mountain. The side crumbled off and one of the turrets was crushed under all the massive boulders.

"One down, one more to go!" Nya cheered. Her dragon shot a beam of water at the turret, sending it towards the ground. I was ready. My dragon snapped its jaws around the turret and crushed it.

We landed on the ground and my dragon let go of this turret. A holo screen was projected. It was Loki.

"I see that you have defeated all of my turrets," Loki had a sickening smile, "But they are mere pawns, easily disposable. However!" He reached to the side and grabbed something, "I have something that I believe is not disposable to you ninja."

The thing Loki grabbed was Kai. He was gagged, shoulder still bleeding.

"It would be a shame if something happened to your precious… friend," Loki walked up to a turret near him, "I won't tell you what I'll do with him. It would be no fun." The screen fizzed out.

"That man," Nya growled.

"Let's go," I stated, "I think the others know about what happened to Kai too." Our dragon's roared in fury, flying as fast as they could to Borg Tower.

* * *

No one's POV

"I wonder how long it'll take for your friends to get here," Loki lazily stated. Kai glared at him.

"It won't be long until I have all the people here under my rule," Loki continued, "The turrets are already getting my great fort ready." Kai turned his head to where Loki was staring and saw turrets carrying scrap metal and shaping it into a dome like building.

There was a dragon's roar, and on the horizon were five shapes of different color.

Loki's face turned serious.

"Deal with them," Loki ordered. Turrets, not working on Loki's project, flew towards the five ninja.

"Incoming!" Jay yelled.

"Jay, Nya, and Cole. You take care of the turrets coming towards us," Lloyd ordered, "Zane and I will free Kai."

"Ninjaaaaaaaaaaaaa Go!" Everyone yelled.

Jay zapped turrets as Nya shot them down with water beams. Cole jumped from turret to turret, ripping out wires.

"Where's Loki?" Lloyd asked.

"Still on top of Borg Tower with Kai," Zane replied.

"Can you create an ice dome to keep the turrets out?" Lloyd stated, his dragon caught two turrets at once and crunched them like tasty bugs.

"Affirmative," Zane circled around the tower and created an ice wall slowly growing into a dome. Lloyd jumped through the middle and Zane followed, closing the top of the dome.

"Release Kai, Loki," Lloyd yelled and attacked Loki with katanas. He dodged and Lloyd cut Kai free.

"What?" Lloyd muttered.

"You fell right into my trap," Loki laughed. Turrets popped up from the ground and latched themselves onto the three ninja.

"Nothing can stop me now," Loki declared. The ice shattered from the lasers the turrets fired from the outside. The rest of the ninja were also captured.

"No!" Lloyd yelled and tried to free himself with no avail.

"Don't be so mad," Loki said, "I'm not as bad as you think."

The sky flashed blue and another portal appeared. A blond man with a red cape and big hammer, a robot like Zane, a big green guy, a man in a red, white, and blue suit with a shield, a man with a bow and arrow, and a woman with guns loaded and ready came out.

The ninja stared at these new people destroying all the turrets. The green guy even smashed a hole through Loki's building sending it crashing to the ground.

The man in mostly blue landed near Lloyd and smashed the turret holding him.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. Lloyd nodded at him. The man advanced towards the turret holding Kai and Zane captive as well.

"Don't just stand there! Help!" Kai yelled. The freed ninja all jumped onto their dragons and joined the fight.

In no time, Ninjago was freed of all the turrets and the ninja, along with the other new heros, surrounded Loki.

"You're coming back with us," The man in blue stated, "I think there are some people who want to see you."

"Go back? I don't know about that," Loki feebly laughed.

"Okay then," the robot said. It grabbed Loki and flew into the portal still open above.

"Stark!" The man in blue yelled then growled, "Why is he always like that,"

"It's just who he is," The man with the bow and arrows stated. The green guy grunted in agreement.

"Thank you, for helping us," Zane stated.

"We're sorry about what happened to your city," The women stated.

"It's happened before," Kai replied. The portal started to shrink.

"We need to go," The man in the red cape sighed.

"Before you go then," Lloyd stated, "Who are you?"

"Call us, the Avengers," the man in blue said. With that they disappeared into the portal.

"I'm glad that's finally over," Jay sighed.

"I think we have another problem though," Zane said, pointing to the wreckage below.

Everyone groaned. They never get a break from anything.

* * *

Mimi: Sorry again for the long wait, Loki God of Evil. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I had at least one fact right about Loki, with my very limited knowledge about the series… X(

Hopefully, I can update chapters more often, but until summer, I can't guarantee. I'll try my best to keep updates at least within three weeks, though.

See you in the next chapter! :)


	8. Knights?

Mimi: Three weeks since last update… I really hope this doesn't become a normal thing for this story (I think it already has) D:

I can't wait until Summer when I have more time to write and stuff.

* * *

Reviews:

To Johnathen: Can you please tell me more about Lucifer? Like about what show, game, book, etc, Lucifer is from. That'll help me a lot! Thanks! :)

Loki God of Evil:

I'm sure that you will one day rule a great empire.

Signed

Mimi

* * *

Requested by jojobinks01: Nexo Knights Crossover

* * *

No one's POV

-In Ninjago

"Back off!" Kai yelled, slashing his sword menacingly at the incoming skeletons. They thought it would be fun to rob the bank, which sent an emergency alarm to the ninja.

"Awww, come on! We only wanted fun!" Kruncha laughed, Jay kicked him in the head, causing his head to spin.

"By robbing the bank? Man, you guys have a weird definition of fun," Jay tackled two other skeletons. The ninja successfully managed to tie them together with rope. Then, a flash of blue blinded everyone. When the light receded, the ninja saw... five knights? The these new people's attire was knight ninja were too busy wondering about these new people that the skeletons escaped.

"Man, that was crazy," the green knight rubbed his head looking around, "Where are we and who are you?"

"We'd like to ask you the same thing," Cole said, weapons aimed at them incase of any surprise attack.

"Name's Aaron. The other people here with me are my friends Clay, Macy, Axl, and Lance. We're knights,"

"I'm Cole," Cole replied, "My friends are Lloyd, Nya, Jay, Zane and Kai. We're ninja,"

"So where are we?" Clay looked around the bank, "Why is everything so… old? But it looks pretty new,"

"What do you mean? It's always been like this," Lloyd said.

"It has?" Macy stated.

"Ugh, just who are you guys!" Lance exclaimed.

"They're ninja, Lance. They told us already,"

"I know that, Borington! But why do these people not know that they are in a presence or a royal AND a RICHMOND?!" Lance dramatically exclaimed.

"Uh, sorry. Are we supposed to know you?" Kai crossed his arms.

"Know me? Of course! How do you NOT know me?! I am Lance Richmond, son of the wealthiest family in all of Knighton! I've been featured on the newspapers, the media, TV! Have you been living under a rock? I mean, how do you not know a Richmond. I-" Clay slapped Lance.

"Sorry," Clay said, "He can get a bit overwhelming with his celebrity talk,"

"It's fine," Lloyd said, "At least he likes being famous. We are too, but sometimes our fame is unwanted,"

"Agreed," Clay groaned, "All his fame has gone right to his head," Lance continued to rant about people not knowing him while Clay talked.

"He mentioned about someone being royal. Are you the one?" Jay asked Clay.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Definitely not me. I'm a commoner. Well, supposedly. I'm an orphan so I have no idea what class my family actually is. The royal person here is Macy," everyone turned their head to her.

"You're a princess and a knight?" Nya asked.

"Sure am!" Macy smiled proudly. Nya smiled and high fived her.

"Girl power!" They both exclaimed.

"Where do you guys come from?" Zane inquired, "According to my database, Ninjago doesn't have a princess by the name Macy,"

"Ninjago?" Axl said, "Never heard of that place! That's where we are?"

"We come from Knighton," Clay said, "I agree with Axl. I've never heard of a place named Ninjago,"

"It may be possible that you came from another realm," Lloyd said, "There was a flash of blue. It was the same as the portal to other realms,"

"We need to get back, though!" Macy exclaimed, "The kingdom needs us! Who knows what Jestro will do with us gone!" Another bright flash of blue appeared and on the road, right in front of the bank, a bright red monster-looking vehicle appeared with several small monsters surrounding it. On top of the vehicle was a book with eyes and a mouth that was apparently talking. Next to him was a man who looked like a clown or really, a jester.

"Never mind. I think Knighton is safe," Macy whispered.

"Why are there random people coming from different realms?!" Kai yelled.

"I don't know, but we need to get back!" Lance walked up towards Jestro, "Are you guys behind this?"

"Uhh, for the record, we have no idea too. Don't blame us, you meddling knights!" The Book spat, "This doesn't seem like a bad place, though,"

"Uhh, sorry," Jay said, "This place is kind of already taken by a lot of other villains. Skeletons, snakes, ghosts, sky pirates, nindroids, crazy noodle guys, you get the idea,"

"Oh, there's never too many villains," The Book smiled.

"Never too many heros, too," Clay said back.

"We'll see," Before any of the ninja or knights could do anything, Jestro and the Book, along with their monsters disappeared behind a smokescreen.

"We need to get you and those villains back to your realm!" Kai exited the bank and looked around.

"But how?" Axl asked. Lloyd summoned his elemental dragon and the other ninja followed.

"We'll go to Hiroshi's Labyrinth for the realm crystal," Lloyd helped Clay get onto his dragon. Macy took Nya's, Lance took Zane's, Axl took Cole's, and Aaron took Jay's. The two group of heros quickly traveled to the Labyrinth to find that the Book and Jestro were somehow already there.

"I sense something powerful in this structure, joke boy!" The Book said.

"Jestro, get away from there!" Clay yelled, the heroes landed on the ground.

"Hey! It doesn't matter whether you're from here or not! Nobody comes to this place!" Lloyd took his sword out.

"But you guys did," The Book pointed out. Lloyd growled in annoyance.

"What Lloyd means is," Jay growled, "Only specific people are allowed to enter this area,"

"We count as one of those 'specific people' then," Jestro laughed madly. Two big lava monsters started to smash the building. White versions of the original nindroids that attacked in the digital Overlord age exited the structure, their laser guns pointed at the villians.

"You know where the crystal is," Kai whispered to Lloyd, "Get it quickly!" Lloyd nodded and went into the building before the Book or Jestro could notice.

The knights all took out their weapons and charged at Jestro's monsters.

"Find the crystal," Jestro ordered Lavaria. She nodded and entered the building.

* * *

Lloyd's POV

I quickly took all the right turns and elevator numbers just like Borg told me days ago.

"Almost there," I muttered.

"Lloyd!" I quickly whirled around to find Clay behind me.

"Clay? How did you find me?"

"I followed you," Was all he said. I shrugged my shoulders and continued. After riding the elevator one more time I saw the realm crystal glistening on its pedestal. Before I could grab it, Clay ran past me and grabbed the crystal.

"What are you doing Clay!?" I exclaimed. However, the figure in front of me slowly melted away into a lava monster!

"Fooled so easily, aren't we now," she mocked me. I growled at her and tried to tackle her, but she ran aside and quickly left the building. I ran after her.

Outside, I saw my friends and the knights battle Jestro's monsters with all the strength they had. I scanned the area quickly for the monster that took the crystal. I saw her dodging attacks, making her way towards the book.

With my katanas out, I sprinted towards her and threw an energy ball in between her and the Book. The crystal went flying into my hands and I pointed it skywards.

"Hey!" Was all Jestro managed to yell before he and his whole lawa monster army were sucked into the blue portal back to Knighton.

"You did it, Lloyd!" Kai patted me on the back.

"So that's the crystal?" Clay examined when he saw what I was holding, "It'll take us back home?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Thanks for your help," Macy smiled, "Next time, you guys come over to Knighton. It's pretty different from Ninjago,"

"We're looking forward to meeting each other next time then!" Nya laughed. I lifted the crystal skywards once more and the knights disappeared.

* * *

Mimi: I love Nexo Knights and Ninjago crossovers so much! :P

Thank you for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	9. Xiaolin Showdown

Mimi: Hi everyone! It's Summer Break so I hope to update more often now! :D

* * *

Reviews:

Johnathen: Thank you for specifying! :) Sorry it took so long to upload.

I don't really wanna say this, but can I pass on this request? I would prefer to keep any character from any religion practiced by people today. I just don't want to misrepresent or offend someone on accident. I'm sorry I can't fulfill your request :(

Loki God of Evil: I'm glad you liked the crossover! :)

What happens if I don't impress you with my writing skills? I wanna know now XP

66samvr: The Realm Crystal is definitely nothing but trouble! I think a humanoid realm crystal would be even crazier!

* * *

Requested by Johnathen: Master Fung and Sensei Wu, Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

"Sensei, where are you going?" Lloyd looked at his uncle, who strapped a katana onto his back.

"Somewhere you do not need to follow," Sensei Wu exited the room without another word.

Wu walked for a day in the mountains until he reached Torch Fire Mountain. The lava spewed dangerously close to him and the heat was nearly intolerable. He had thrown his bamboo staff away a while ago when it went up into flames.

At the top of the mountain was an area of hardened lava. In the middle, a mechanical puppy the size of a pillow was partly buried in the ground.

Sensei Wu then saw another man who was as old, if not older, than he was. The man was bald with a mustache and goatee. He wore a white shirt under a short-sleeved blue shirt. He had a medallion around his neck and his eyes were wise.

"It seems like we are after the same thing," The person said, "My name is Master Fung, Xiaolin Master,"

"Sensei Wu, Son of the First Spinjitzu Master," Sensei Wu readied his sword, "Only one of us will leave with Fifi-Xiaogo,"

"No hard feelings then," Master Fung said, taking out a metal staff.

The two wise men both touched the Fifi-Xiago.

"Xiaolin Showdown," Master Fung muttered.

"Whoever first holds possession of it wins," Sensei Wu declared.

The area of ground around them seemed to sink. Several areas of the land, which included the area the two men were on, stayed up, but the rest sank into the lava below. The Fifi-Xiago floated several feet off the ground in the center of the arena created.

The two men crouched down into battle position. With lava so dangerously close, both could feel the strong heat as it created a powerful updraft.

Sensei Wu took the first move. He sprang up from where he stood and jumped from rock to rock. Master Fung did the same and both tried to reach the Fifi-Xiago as fast as they could.

However, before either of them could reach the Fifi-Xiago, a wall of flame burst out from the lava. Sensei Wu stopped himself in time with only a slightly singed hat, and Master Fung used his staff to prevent him from crashing into the flames.

Both figures locked eyes and both knew how to get over the flames. They charged at each other with full force.

Sensei Wu tried to jump and attack Master Fung, but Master Fung deflected the sword with his metal staff. Sensei Wu flipped back and Master Fung tried to slam Sensei Wu to the ground with his staff, but Sensei Wu Managed to dodge.

"You are stronger than I first thought," Master Fung stated.

"I had the same impression," Sensei Wu smirked, "Now, let us finish what we've started!" He used spinjitzu as Master Fung jumped into the air, throwing his staff at Sensei Wu.

The staff landed in the middle of the spinjitzu, making Sensei Wu lose his balance. He nearly toppled off the rock he stood on.

Master Fung took the chance to jump onto Sensei Wu's back and launch himself into the air, over the flames and to the Fifi-Xiago.

"It looks like my win," Master Fung declared, touching the Fifi-Xiago. The lava around them slowly changed back to solid ground.

"Though I lost, it was an honor to fight such a wise Master," Sensei Wu stated.

"I too was honored. You are a fine Sensei," With that, Master Fung bowed and left with the Fifi-Xiago.

* * *

"You're back!" Lloyd greeted Sensei Wu when he returned back home, "Why is your hat burned?"

"That is none of your business, nephew," was all Sensei replied before retreating to his room to rest.

* * *

Mimi: Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can start to write requests faster! Thank you all so much for being so patient and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


	10. Pokemon

Mimi: Hi everyone! Just gonna give a heads-up that Zelda is on vacation and it's hard for her to access Google Doc (which is where we write our stories), so she hasn't check my grammar or anything, so sorry if the chapter doesn't sound as good as it usually does. I'll update the story again after she returns but don't worry, the story plot and stuff will be the same, just a few changes in grammar, so you don't need to reread it or anything if you don't want to. :D

* * *

Reviews:

To Johnathen: Thank you for understanding. Just to clarify, the requests you wrote, are they separate requests?

To Loki God of Evil: Hmmmm, you make a good point about reviewing XD

To 66samvr: Yes! Wu in a fight club! I can totally imagine him kicking everyone's butt XD

* * *

Requested by Johnathen

Summary: Jay and Nya have a child named Johnathen, who's the ninja of Pokemon.

PS: Johnathen is 10 years old in the story

* * *

Johnathen's POV

"Johnathen!" I heard my mother call, "I need your help!" I groaned and paused the game I was playing, Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. I was in the middle of defeating Ganon too!

"Whaaat!" I dramatically appeared at the kitchen. My mom, Nya, rolled her eyes and handed me money.

"Go buy some eggs from the supermarket with Uncle Kai," She ordered.

"Why can't I go with dad?" I asked. Honestly, I like my Uncle, but he drives so fast and reckless I surprised I haven't had brain damage yet.

"You're father is busy with something," Nya replied, "Now hurry up! I need to make dinner."

"Uncle Kai" I called out. I looked in his room but didn't see him there. I scratched my head and thought where he might be. The roof! He always likes chilling out on the roof!

I climbed up the ladder outside and onto the roof. There he was, laying on his back, looking up at the clouds.

"Uncle Kai, we need to go buy eggs!" I said.

"Why?" Kai huffed, apparently he was sleeping before I came.

"Cause my mom said so," I hotly replied back. I may be the child of Jay and Nya, but I have a temper like my uncle.

Kai sat up and stretched.

"Let's get going then!" Kai grabbed my by the waist and we both jumped off the roof.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, closing my eyes as the ground came closer.

At the last moment, Kai summoned his dragon and we lifted up into the air. For the rest of the way there included me screaming my head off as my uncle did loops, drops, sharp twist and turns. Luckily there's no speed limit in the sky, but I think there just might be one made just for my uncle.

After what felt like a lifetime we finally dropped down in front of the market.

"Mom...just… wanted… eggs," I panted, "We cannot do that on the way back home!"

"Why not?" Kai said back, looking through the aisles for eggs.

"The eggs will crack," I simply replied. Kai just rolled his eyes and smirked.

My uncle grabbed two cartons of eggs and we bought them as the register. I thought the ride back home would be crazy, but Uncle Kai actually flew like a decent civilized man.

"I got the eggs," I said, entering the kitchen.

"Thank you Johnathen," my mom smiled, taking the two cartons. She put one on the counter and one in the fridge.

"Can I have one egg?" I suddenly asked. I don't really know why I said that, but I just felt some kind of will to.

"As long as you don't make a mess with it then yeah," Mom replied while busily making dinner.

I grabbed one and took it to my room. I plopped onto my bed and just stared at it. The shell seemed to shine a light orange with the sunset shining through the window.

I just stared at the egg for an hour when the sun got into the perfect angle to blind me for a second. When my vision cleared I looked at the egg again. To see that it had turned a dark brown with a light brown zigzag in the middle and was so big I could barely hold it with one hand!

"Wa-" I just whispered. Then the egg jumped and I hastily clutched it with my hands. I stared wide eyed as it swayed a bit more. Was it dangerous? An alien? Was the shell covered with poison? AM I GONNA DIE? I felt a wave of fear.

"DAAAAAD!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, dropping the egg onto my bed I, ran out of my room to my dad.

"DAD! DAD! DAD! DAD!" I continued to yell. I crashed into the game room to see my dad and my uncles.

"Johnathen! What's wrong?" My dad frantically said. He checked my to see if I was hurt.

"When… sun… egg… brown," I panicked.

"Johnathen," Uncle Kai said, "Just saying, there's no chicks in eggs you buy in the market." My dad glared at him.

"Clam down Jonathan," Dad said, "Deep breaths." I obeyed.

"I was looking at the egg when the sunlight blinded me, and when I looked at the egg again it was bigger and had a different color!" I stated. Dad just lifted an eyebrow and felt my forehead.

"You don't seem to be sick," he muttered. I just sighed in frustration and pulled my dad towards my room.

"Look, I'll show you!" I exclaimed. Grabbing his hand I pulled him to my room and showed him the egg which still seemed to be shaking around like a little kid in an airplane seat.

"Woah!" my father exclaimed. He walked closer to the egg to examine it.

"Zane, do you know what it is?" Cole asked and Zane nodded his head. After several seconds Zane concluded that the egg was some sort of animal he cannot identify.

"Judging by my calculations," Zane stated, "The egg should actually hatch tomorrow, around noon."

"Cool! I guess we'll just wait to see what it is!" Uncle Lloyd exclaimed and headed out the door.

"I suggest keeping the egg warm, Johnathen," Zane said and left the room with Kai and Cole.

"Let's make a small nest, then," my father said, searching through the closet for extra blankets. I helped him create the base of the nest with pillows and my dad wrapped blankets around it. The egg seemed to joyfully bounce and then settle again.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard my mom said, and I quickly left to the kitchen to tell her all about the egg.

* * *

It was morning and I laid in my bed thinking of yesterday's dinner. When I told Sensei about the egg he suspected that I may have some kind of power. What kind of power though? The power to create aliens? Oh! Maybe some really sci-fi looking aliens that have those laser eyes and are really smart! I started to get more and more excited as it neared noon.

"Has the egg hatched yet?" My dad asked for the millionth time. He seemed to be as excited as I was.

"Not yet," I replied, looking at the egg. Then suddenly the egg started to violently bounce and wobble.

"Wait! I think it's hatching!" I called out to my dad who quickly yelled for the others. I crouched down near the egg and stared as it continued to rock. Then it started to glow. Was it a green alien? A blob monster? Did it look AWESOME? I was blinded by a flash of light, then saw a creature in the place the egg was a moment ago.

The creature was not a blob. It was not a green alien. Didn't seem to have laser eyes or super knowledge since it just stared at us with confused eyes. It wasn't even awesome! It was… cute. It was brown with long eyes and large brown eyes. With light brown at the tail and ruff.

"Is it even an alien?" I said out loud.

"Well, I guess it technically is because we don't know what it is or where its kind originated from," Uncle Cole shrugged.

"B-but, it's CUTE!" I dramatically pointed at the creature who stared at me with it's large, brown… cute… adorable eyes! AAAAAAARG I LOVE IT! IT'S SO CUTE I WANNA HUG IT!

"Aliens don't have to be like what you see in the sci-fi movies," my dad chuckled, "Zane, can you figure out what it is now?"

"Yes, based on what I scanned. This creature seems to be a male and is something called Pokemon. The name of this species is Eevee," Zane replied.

"Wait, Pokemon?" Lloyd said, "Aren't those the ancient creature that were supposedly extinct thousands of years ago?"

"Indeed there were," everyone in the room jumped at the voice and turned to see Sensei Wu at the door, "but it seems like Johnathen has the power to create normal chicken eggs into Pokemon eggs."

"So you're saying he's the ninja of Pokemon?" my dad asked. Sensei nodded his head in 'yes'. I faced the Eevee and stared into it's eyes.

"Ee-vwe!" It said happily. I pet it's soft fur and the next thing I know I was hugging it.

"You're so cute!" I said to the Eevee. The Eevee seemed to smiled back.

* * *

For the next few months I had a lot of fun trying out my new powers. My father had contacted some kind of organization that helped us keep all these Pokemon and slowly find a way to release them into the wild like they once were thousands of years ago. It hasn't been too hard though. The Pokemon seem to fit right in without any problem.

I turn to see my Eevee, who had turned into umbreon and then at the big tree in front of me. It's trunk was so large I couldn't wrap my arms around it. Its branches were thick and the green leaves seemed to reflect the sunlight like emeralds.

"Ready Umbreon?" I asked my partner. He smiled back at me. I started to slowly walk towards the gigantic tree.

Every now and then, I'd get a calling. It was almost like a gut feeling, but not quite. I would hear strange voices in my sleep and hear clues of apparently where to find them. If I followed their instructions, I would find something very rare like a rock from the moon, or a crystal that creates perfect rainbows when hit by light. Everytime I touch them those things glow and a Pokemon emerges. However, I cannot create another one of them. These Pokemon are what I call legendary. Their names are never stated in any ancient document. The only mention of them is their appearance and what seems to be descriptions of their powers. However, for some strange reason if I were to ever unleash a legendary, I'd immediately know it's name. I dunno why, but it's just like that.

I placed my hand on the big trunk and felt my power transfer to the tree. The tree flashes a bright light as I took a step back.

When I opened my eyes again, I see a marvelous sight. A tall stag with blue and black fur, and it's antlers looked like beautiful crystals.

Umbreon lept onto my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. I rubbed his chin in return. I turned to the stag and smiled, then said,

"Hello, Xerneas"

* * *

Mimi: I would have to say, that Pikachu, Eevee, and Mokuro(I don't know the English name) are my favorite pokemon! If you want to, review and tell me: What's you're favorite Pokemon? It can be more than one!

Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	11. Party in the House!

Mimi: When you read fanfictions for a new video game series you got into. Even though you have over 20 stories with updates you haven't read yet… My e-mail is filled with fanfiction updates. Ack I need to read them! XD

Also, I'm going to close requests temporarily because I already have ten requests on my waiting list and as you guys know I'm a slow updater with this story. I'll open up requests again once I'm able to write most of them.

* * *

Review:

To SportofJumpRope: Sure! Thank you so much for all the info on the events and stuff, it helps a lot! :D

To 66samvr: XD I don't know the whole English theme song either. I haven't watched a single Pokemon episode in English since the XY season because I really don't like the voice acting to be honest XP

To Johnathen: Nice, Giratina's awesome!

To Deadpool: I've never watched Deadpool or My Little Pony, but I'll try my best! Thanks for telling me that Mokuro is Rowlet!

* * *

Requested by 66samvr: Ninja and the Elemental Masters meeting up at the Noodle House on a Friday night to do karaoke, play Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and eat lots of noodles!

PS: Pixal is not in Zane's head. I know she's not an Elemental Master but she's gonna be in this story.

* * *

No one's POV

"Come on let's go! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Jay and Lloyd both squealed, flying off on their dragons to the city. There was supposed to be a meeting, more like party, of Elemental Masters at the Noodle House and Jay and Lloyd could barely sit still for the whole day.

"Ack! Guys we gotta go before those two do something stupid along the way!" Cole exclaimed flying after them. Kai, Zane, and Nya followed.

"Wooooooho!" Jay yelled, flying through the clouds. Lloyd laughed next to him as they did flips, twirls, rolls, and dives.

By the time they reached the Noodle House, the rest of the ninja were already there.

"Wait!" Jay exclaimed, "How are you guys here before us?! We got like a twenty second head start!"

"You guys would have been here first," Kai replied, "If you weren't fooling around in the sky for ten extra minutes!"

"Oh, we were?" Lloyd stared dumbfounded. Kai facepalmed.

"Let's just go inside," Cole said and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Skylor greeted, "Something happen along the way? You guys are never usually late."

"We… had some technical difficulties," Kai rubbed the back of his head and gestured to Jay and Lloyd. Skylor seemed to understand and just laughed.

"So is everyone else here?" Jay asked, Skylor nodded her head. Jay let out a whoop and ran into the back room of the store were the meeting is suppose to take place.

"It's gonna get crazy again isn't it," Skylor laughed.

"Ohhhhhh, yes it is!" Lloyd replied and followed Jay, sounds of laughter could be heard from the room already!

"Ok, Skylor," Kai panicked voice, "How much Mountain Dew did you put out for everyone?"

"Don't worry Kai," Skylor laughed, "After what happened last time, I'm never gonna put out Mountain dew with those two guys around." Kai, Zane, Cole, and Nya all sighed in relief. A loud crash was heard from the room and then a roar of laughter.

"We… should probably check that out," Nya said. When they went to the room they saw all the elemental master in a circle.

"Hey, guys!" Jay exclaimed, "Come on! Join us! We're playing Truth-or-Dare!"

"What was the loud crash we heard?" Skylor asked.

"Oh, Griffin was trying to balance 5 plates on his head while running as fast as he can," Tox explained.

Kai, Nya, Zane, Cole, and Skylor shrugged and decided to take their seat in the circle to play Truth-or-Dare.

"Ok," Karloff said, "Karloff forgot who's turn it was,"

"I think it was Ash's turn," Lloyd replied. Everyone turned their head to the Master of Smoke.

"Hmmm," Ash said, "Nya, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Nya replied.

"I dare you to slap Jay in the face and scream that you hate him," Ash smirked. Jay's smile instantly turned into a frown.

"Ohhhhhh, dang sis," Kai nudged his sister. Nya sighed and stood up and went to Jay. She slapped his face and yelled, "I HATE YOU!" Then she sat back down. Jay looked like he was about to cry while the rest were snickering.

"Ok then," Nya said as if nothing ever happened, "Jay, Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhhhhh, dare?" Jay replied.

"I dare you to kiss me,"

"OH YEAH,TOTALLY!" Jay ran up to kiss her.

"Oh, come on, Nya," Skylor said, "You could have done something more exciting."

"Hey, I just slapped my boyfriend and yelled to him that I hate him," Nya promptly replied.

"Good point," Skylor smirked.

"Ok… Tox, truth or dare?" Jay said.

"Truth," Tox replied.

"Have you ever been poisoned by your own power?"

"No, part of my power is immunity to all poison," she replied, "Chamille, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She replied.

"I dare you to imitate someone in this room," Tox smirked. Chamille smiled back and turned into Kai.

"Hey everyone!" Chamille imitated Kai, "I'm the hottest jerk in all of Ninjago and likes to flirt with ANY girl that looks hot enough for me." The room exploded with laughter as Kai tried to hit Chamille with a fireball.

"Come back here you!" Kai chased Chamille who laughed like a maniac as she ran.

After several minutes of amusing chasing, the elemental master all decided to take a break and eat some noodles.

"Pssst," Jay said to Paleman, "I dare you to pour a whole bottle of tabasco sauce on Nya's noodle and place the bottle in Kai's hand." Jay couldn't see, but he could feel Paleman smiling with him.

The bottle Jay was holding then lifted into the air and hovered above Nya's noodle bowl. Nya, Skylor, and Kai were distracted talking so Paleman had the perfect chance to pour all the contents into Nya's noodle bowl. Then he quickly placed the bottle on the table, knowing that if Kai saw it he'd grab it and try to put some in his own noodle, which indeed he did.

"A-and there was this one time, where Kai and I," Nya laughed, taking a bite of her noodle then spitting it back out, "Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Ack!" Nya ran to the fridge to get some milk. When she came out and saw Kai holding the tabasco bottle she yelled and ran after him.

"What's up with me and chasing today!" Kai whined, "Nya, I'm telling you it wasn't me!"

"Well who's the one who had the bottle of tabasco spice?!" Nya fumed.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Kai pleaded.

"Yeah, it was us!" Everyone's face to see Jay and Paleman in a triumph pose.

"Jaaaaaay!" Kai yelled, now chasing after Jay who laughed while ducking from Kai's attempt to throw noodles at him.

Nya meanwhile ate Kai's noodle that wasn't as spicy as her's, while watching her boyfriend escape her brother.

* * *

"Anyone daring enough to do what I'm thinking about?" Jacob said when they all finished dinner.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm up for any dare," Shade replied.

"How about we play spin the bottle?" Jacob smirked. Everyone smiled at each other.

"I got the bottle!" Bolobo said, tossing it to Jacob who put it in the center of the circle already formed by the elemental masters.

"I'll got first," Ash said, spinning the bottle. The room was quiet as the bottle spun, then landed on Chamille.

"Ohhhhhhhh," Most of the people in the room said.

"Oh shut up!" Chamille replied and kissed Ash. Then she spun the bottle around again for it to land on Nya. Both girls just shrugged and kissed like it was no big deal.

"My turn to spin!" Nya said. Kai could hear Jay next to him, muttering. Then hallelujah, the bottle landed right on him.

"Aw, First Spinjitzu Master YES!" Jay ran up to kiss Nya for a whole 10 seconds.

"Ok, that's enough Jay," Kai pulled Jay away from his sister, annoyed. Jay spun the bottle again for it to land on Zane.

"Eh, Zane's not that bad," Jay said, kissing the nindroid.

"I still do not understand the reason for why everyone is having lip-to-lip contact in this game just because of a bottle. Does it put some sort of spell on you?" Poor Zane asked. Everyone in the room laughed.

"It's just the game, Zane," Neuro replied, "And now YOU have to spin the bottle, and kiss whoever it lands on." Zane did as he was told, and it landed on Pixal. Zane nervously went up to his crush.

"Forgive me," Zane muttered, before kissing Pixal, then sat back down. Pixal just stared at Zane, dazed. Zane tried to hide his face in embarrassment.

"Pixal, you have to spin the bottle, remember?" Karloff said, taking her out of her trance.

"R-right," Pixal replied. The bottle landed on shade. Neither said a word and just kissed.

"Arg, why do I have a bad feeling about this," Shade muttered and the bottle landed on Kai, "that's why."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Kai facepalmed. The two awkwardly looked at each other.

"Come on! You know the rules!" Jacob stated. The two just gave each other weird looks before closing their eyes and kissing quickly.

"YAS MY SHIP IS REAAAAAAAAAAAL!" Jay screamed, running around the room.

"JAAAY! YOU SON OF A-" Kai chased him for the second time that day. Shade just sighed and sat back down.

"You know," Tox said to Shade, "I ship you two too," everyone else in the room nodded their heads. Even Skylor.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me," Shade groaned.

Sadly there was no more bottle spinning because Kai and Jay started to throw glass bottles at each other which is not always the best idea, so the elemental masters decided to do the last thing on their list.

"KARAOKE!" The girls all yelled, tossing the mic to each other. Then Skylor started the song "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO.

"Party rock, yeah, woo, let's go!" Tox sang.

"Party rock is in the house tonight!" Nya sang. Then Jay went next to her and sang, "Everybody just have a good time!"

"And we gon' make you lose your mind!" Gravis and Chamille sang together.

"Everybody just have a good time!" Skylor sang with Kai.

"Party rock is in the house tonight!" Everyone then sang together.

"Everybody just have a good time! And we gon' make you lose your mind!"

The Noodle House was joyous that Friday night. The Karaoke dance party went on past midnight. Till it all went wrong.

"Hey Lloyd?" Jay whispered pointing to a box in the corner, "What do you think is in there?"

The two cautiously went over the the boxes and opened the flap.

"No way!" Lloyd whispered. A box… of Mountain Dew.

"Jackpot!" Jay whispered back. He grabbed on bottle and started to chug it down. Lloyd did the same.

"Wooooooooooooho! Sugar high!" They both yelled at once. They grabbed the rest of the bottles and shook them as hard as they could.

"Attack!" Lloyd yelled at Jay who threw the bottles so they exploded when they hit something.

"Aaaah! Skylor! I thought you said you didn't have any Mountain Dew!" Kai said, ducking under a table.

"SUGAR HIGH SHALL PREVAIL!" Jay screamed, spaying Kai with Mountain Dew.

"I never said I didn't have any," Skylor yelled back, "I just said I didn't have any of it out for us to drink!"

"Either way," Cole grunted when Jay lept off his back, "We're screwed."

* * *

Mimi: Anyone ever seen the nutrients label for Mountain Dew? I love it but wow, the facts are scary.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	12. Elemental Master of Realms

Mimi: Hello everyone! It has been over half a year since I last uploaded...But I'm alive! Yay! I guess?

But anyways, have you guys seen the trailer for Sons of Garmadon! I'M SO EXCITED! I really hope the episodes will be airing either this month or in February because I just want to WATCH IT SO BADLY! :P

Also, sorry I had to leave this Author's note on a downside, but I have decided to end this book. I'll try my best to write all requests no matter how long it takes me, but as you can see by my long absence, I'm just not cut out to do this kind of request stuff. So I will no longer be taking requests. Sorry D:

Now, enough with the author's note and onto the story! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Reviews:

Loki God of Evil: I agree, some things just cannot be understood :P

66samvr: You're welcome! And tbh I don't really know who brought the Mountain Dew. I think they were already at Skylor's place XD

* * *

Requested by 66samvr

Summary: The Realm Crystal screws everything up and Lloyd puts it in a time-out.

* * *

"Ninja!" Cyrus Borg called one day, "Security cameras have picked up a strange girl in the building the Realm Crystal is in."

Wordlessly the ninja nodded at each other and left for the building. When they get there, they see a teenage girl, with shiny blue, long hair and a dark blue ninja outfit with a necklace that seemed to have a crystal that looked strangely similar to the realm crystal.

"Don't move, girl," Cole stated, pointing his scythe at her.

"Hand over the realm crystal and we might let you go without facing the police," Lloyd said.

"What crystal?" The girl said, "My name is Crystal but I didn't take any kind of crystal… because I am the realm crystal!"

"Wait, excuse me?" Lloyd exclaimed, "Since when was the crystal a human?!"

"Since, like the first time it was created," Crystal giggled.

"Why show your human form now of all times then?" Cole asked.

"Because one I just want to," She replied back, "Two, it's been thousands of years since I've gone into human form so give me a break. Three, I want to see what life is like right now in person!"

The ninja all looked at each other with questioning looks. Then Kai spoke up.

"Why don't you hang out at our place then,"

"That would be nice!" Crystal replied happily back. She summoned her blue crystal dragon, "Lead the way!" The ninja just shrugged and each summoned their dragon to go home.

* * *

"And this, is the game room," Cole stated, showing Crystal a tour of the temple.

"Man, you guys live at such an awesome place!" She exclaimed, looking around in awe, "But… what's a video game?" Everyone could hear Jay gasp loudly behind them.

"You're telling me, that you've never played a video game before?!" Jay yelled.

"Oh dear, here we go," Kai rolled his eyes.

"You missy," Jay said, grabbing Crystal by the hand and pulled her towards the TV, "Are going to experience the best thing technology has ever given us!" Jay then tossed her a controller and turned on the TV. "Anyone else care to join in a game of Smash bros?" Cole, Lloyd, and Kai eagerly nodded their head on yes.

"Zane and I will go cook for dinner," Nya declared, leaving the room with the white ninja.

"Ok guys!" Jay said, "I call dibs on Pikachu!" The room was soon filled with laughter, yelling, accusations, and of course the grunts and kicks from the game characters themselves.

Dinner was very simple that day. Everyone had forgotten that Cole had sprayed cookie batter all over the kitchen before meeting Crystal so Zane and Nya had instead ordered pizza and cleaned up the room.

"It's been so long since I've eaten food!" Crystal exclaimed, stuffing her tenth slice into her mouth.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Lloyd asked. It was already past twelve.

"More video games… Junk food… pillow fight…" Jay started to list off.

"How about we all go to sleep," Sensei Wu replied, "Also, Crystal, this is for you." He handed the girl a ninja suit. The ninja had already informed Sensei Wu of Crystal and the wise man had happily accepted her as a new member of the team, the realm ninja.

"Awesome!" Crystal jumped up and down in delight, "When do I get to train?"

"Tomorrow," was all Sensei said before leaving the room.

"You can bunk with me," Nya said.

"Ohhh, Girl's night!" Crystal clapped her hands in glee, and followed Nya to her room.

"Well, there they go," Kai said, "We should probably get ready for bed too."

"After one more round," Jay stated. Lloyd had already eagerly grabbed a controller, ready to play.

"Oh you're on!" Kai smirked, "Charizard shall burn your Robin to ashes!"

"No way!" Lloyd replied back, "Robin will tip the scales!"

"I believe ROB would be the logical winner," Zane stated.

"Lil'Mac will knock every opponent out of the ring!" Cole exclaimed.

"It's time to shock everyone Pikachu!" Jay yelled.

* * *

The next day, Sensei Wu had introduced Crystal to the training course, in which she completed in three tries.

"How far can you control your powers?" Kai asked.

"I've already reached my true potential years ago," Crustal replied, "Wait, I've never told you guys what my power can do yet!" Everyone nodded their heads.

"Ok then!" Crystal gleeful clapped her hands together, "I'll tell you! So, I'm able to create portals to other realms, summon object from other realms, teleport myself, create a sword special to my powers, and even summon someone from another realm!"

"Summoning a person?" Jay gasped in awe.

"Yup!" Crystal giggled, "My powers fill them in on what's going on so they don't ask question when they appear. It's easier that way. I can only summon those with a heart willing to help for a good cause, so there's no problem in accidentally summoning a villain! Once their duty is over or the suffer heavy casualties, the return back home."

"Woah, you're power is way cooler than I originally thought," Cole whispered. Crystal giggled at the statement.

"I see that you do not need much assistance when it comes to your powers then," Sensei Wu chuckled, "However, I see that your swordplay is sloppy. Kai, Lloyd, I assume you two would be happy to help her with that." Both of them nodded in response.

"Oh course Sensei," Lloyd said, "Come on Crystal! I'll show you how to properly handle a sword!"

"Oh, yay!" Crystal squealed, hopping up and down.

"The rest of you shall continue on with your daily training," Sensei Wu stated. Everyone else nodded their heads in yes.

After a couple of hours, a huge crash was heard followed by a scream. Lloyd appeared from the source of the sound, pale.

"Lloyd, what happened!?" Kai exclaimed.

"Crystal just nearly gave me a heart attack!" Lloyd screamed. Everyone turned their head to see Crystal giggling madly.

"It was just a prank!" Crystal laughed.

"Y-you summoned a lion from your portal," Lloyd huffed, "and it tried to EAT ME!"

"No he didn't silly," Crystal giggled, "At least he won't unless I tell him to."

"You little!" Lloyd lunged to grab her but was held back by Zane.

"How about we all cool down by eating lunch." Zane suggested. Lloyd mumbled in agreement.

"Ohhhh, food!" Crystal ran to the dining room like a child.

"I'm serious, that girl has problems," Lloyd sighed, "One minute she's nothing but happiness, the next she's summoning creatures that could kill anyone in one shot!"

* * *

"Report of bandits attacking civilians at the festival in southern Ninjago City!" Nya exclaimed. The first big distress signal since Crystal had joined the team a couple days ago.

"Ok then! Let's go!" Crystal squealed, running out the door with the rest following hastily.

The festival was was no longer a happy event. When the ninja arrived, they were just in time to see a nearby building crumble to bits from what most likely was the outcome of a bomb. Other buildings were set ablaze, black smoke rising into the air. Landing on the ground, Lloyd could hear the screaming of kids who had lost sight of their parents. Parents screaming for their child.

"Who would do such a thing," Lloyd gazed at the scene with horrified eyes. Crystal glared at her surroundings.

"Someone who clearly hates festivals is what," Cole grumbled, "spread out and evacuate the people to a safer place. Try to see if you can find any clue as to who caused all this. Crystal, you can go with Lloyd with this being your first mission," Lloyd gave a slight groan.

"Yay! We're gonna be mission buddies!" Crystal quickly stopped glaring and squealed. She grabbed lloyd's arm and pulled him towards the panicked crowd. Crystal seemed unaffected by the bodies of people blown to the side with paramedics by their side.

"Crystal, we need to ask around for any clues!" Lloyd exclaimed, managing to pry his hands away from her. He looked around for anyone able to spare a second of their time to gather clues.

"What about the boy over there?" Crystal pointed to a teenager around Lloyd's age, "Hey! You there! We'd like to ask you some questions!" She hopped over to him. The boy slightly jerked away from her out of surprise.

"Y-yes, of course you can ask questions," he muttered. Lloyd saw was the boy was looking at. Several firefighters and paramedics were trying to stop a women from bleeding to death.

"I-is, that your mother?" Lloyd whispered. The teenager stiffly nodded his head in response, "I'm… sure she'll survive." Lloyd felt numb.

"Enough about that," The boy wiped away his tears, "I want to help your guys in catching whoever did THIS," he motioned at the scene of panicked people.

"Tell us what you know," Lloyd sighed.

"I was enjoying the festival with my mother," The boy started,"I was playing a festival game when my mother tackled me to the ground. Then the firework stable nearby exploded. My mother must have heard a fizz. The next thing I know, I see the people around me thrown to the side, some with deep wounds. I even see my mother right next to me, bleeding from her head. She…" the boy took a deep breath," S-she took the whole explosion for me." Lloyd looked at the boy with sympathy.

"Did you see anyone suspicious before the explosion?" Crystal asked, rubbing the boy's back.

"Well… There was a man, that looked like you, looking around glaring at everyone suspiciously. Now that I think about it he was like the male counterpart of you!" Crystal's eyes narrowed.

"Do you know that man?" Lloyd noticed Crystal change in expression.

"I do," She growled, "And I'll take care of him," She then ran off without a second thought.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Lloyd sighed, helping the boy up. He handed him over to firefighters and went to look for Crystal.

"Green Ninja! Green Ninja!" People called out for Lloyd's aid as he passed. However, all Lloyd had in mind was finding Crystal.

"Crystal!" Lloyd yelled going against the current of people trying to escape the area. As the amount of people running the opposite way as Lloyd lessened, the destruction seemed to get worse.

Seems like the firework stand wasn't the only explosion today, Lloyd thought. He finally came to the huge plaza. The buildings there barely stood upright. Lloyd shuddered at the thought of any living thing trapped underneath the rubble. He then turned his attention to Crystal who stood right in the middle of the plaza facing a man who indeed looked like a male version of her, but worse a suit of dark purple.

"I knew it," Crystal growled. Every drop of happiness and positivity her voice usually possessed was instead filled with venom.

"Don't act so surprised, dear sister," The man replied, "You knew that if you ever became a human, I would be released from the curse put on me thousands and thousands of years ago." Crystal tightened her fists.

"Of course," Crustal held her head up high, "I remember the curse. But this," She motioned to the rubble around them, "You truly are the Elemental Master of Chaos." She only got a cackle in return.

"You know me sister," He laughed, "There always has to be disaster where I go." He summoned a sword which radiated with raw power.

"Innocent lives taken won't be the only disaster here today, though," His smile was wicked, pointing his sword at Crystal, his eyes however, were staring at Lloyd.

"That won't be happening Blade," Crystal snarled back. She formed a golden sword radiating a warm glow. "It'll just be a battle between you and me." Lloyd felt a force push him to the edge of the plaza.

"No!" Loyd banged his fists on the invisible force field, "Crystal, don't do this alone!" He only got a sad smile in return.

"Let's do this Blade," Crystal yelled with determination.

"Goodbye, sister," Blade laughed. He punched the ground causing the Earth to swell up. Crystal jumped up and a huge rock shot straight out of the ground where she stood. She then used the rock pillars to her advantage. Hopping from column to column she attacked with her sword from above, but her brother guarded himself. Changing tactic, Crystal held her hand out to summon vines that grabbed her brothers arms to hold him still.

"Goodbye, brother," Crystal brought her sword back to land the final blow, but Blade burned through the vines and punched her. Crystal was launched across the plaza, clutching her stomach in pain. She lifted her arms again to summon a blue knight and a humanoid lion. Both didn't hesitate to attack Blade.

"Calling allies? Well, two can play this game," Blade opened a portal himself as a cyclops, nindroid, and Soul Archer appeared. The knight went up against the cyclops and the knights fought the nindroid leaving Crystal to fight off against Blade and Soul Archer.

"Take the barrier down, Crystal!" Lloyd yelled. Crystal ignored him and dodged Soul Archer's arrows leaving her vulnerable for Blade's attacks. She had already received multiple cuts that slowed her down and was knocked to the ground by the blunt side of Blade's sword.

"Oh how the tables have turned," Blade pointed his sword at Crystal's neck, "It was nice seeing you in person again sister, but I'm afraid this family reunion is coming to an end." Crystal twisted her head to see both the knight and huminoin lion retreat back to their worlds.

"It was nice knowing you," Blade swung his sword down and Crystal braced herself, but the end never came.

"Stay away from her!" Lloyd spat. Crystal's weakened state had brought down the barrier allowing Lloyd to save her.

Blade's face twisted with rage. Screaming as Lloyd continued to deflect his attempts to kill his sister, the allies he had summoned were also being defeated by Lloyd.

"This can't be happening!" Blade raged. It was then two against one, "I refuse to be defeated by the likes of you," Blade gave a ragged breath.

"Though you may not believe it," Crystal walked up to him, "I do not wish to kill you, brother." Blade only glared at her in return.

"However," She continued, "As long as you live, more innocent lives will be stolen." She let out a big sigh, "I wish it never game to this. I will do what should have been done years ago!" The last thing Crystal saw from her brother before stabbing him in the chest, was his face contorted with pure rage.

"Let's go back to the Bounty," Lloyd pulled on her arm, "The guys have already gotten back, and the rescue team will handle the rest of the injured people here." Crystal nodded silently, but didn't move. Lloyd sighed and carried her onto his dragon and rode back home.

* * *

"Crystal! Lloyd!" The ninja cheered as the two landed on deck.

"What took you guys so long?" Jay fretted.

"Sorry. It was all my fault," Crystal stated, "You see, the reason why there was a realm crystal instead of an Elemental Master of Realms today was because thousands of years ago my brother, the Master of Chaos, went out of control. I was weak and selfish so instead of killing him, I decided to trap him with me into a crystal. The realm crystal. However, over the years I started to go mad not being able to go where I want, to feel nature and I became human again, lifting the curse of my brother in the process. All the explosions that had occured today… was because of my brother." The ninja gasped.

"So he's still out there?" Cole trembled.

"No, I killed him," Crystal said. Everyone signed from relief, and there was a moment of silence.

"Even if you did manage to kill Blade in the end," Lloyd turned towards Crystal trying his best not to cry, "You still scared the heck out of me! He nearly killed you!"

"Nice to know you care about me so much," Crystal giggled with a slight blush.

"Well I-" Lloyd cleared his throat, "As the leader of the NInja team, I hereby order you to go back to your room as a time out."

"What!" Crystal yelled back, "You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can!" Lloyd replied back childishly.

"Fine. I'm only doing this because I know you're just trying to protect me," Crystal winked at Lloyd and waved while going to her room.

"Ohhhhh," Lloyd's brothers all smirked micheviously and Nya gave him a I-know-how-you-feel-about-her look, leaving Lloyd running his hand through his hair out of frustration and embarrassment.

* * *

Mimi: Thank you for reading and I hope I'll be able to see you guys in the next chapter soon! :D


	13. Sensei VS Lord

Mimi: Sons of Garmadon is out and I am so flipping HAPPY!

* * *

Requested by Johnathen: Sensei Garmadon vs Lord Garmadon

* * *

"Offense or Defense. Which do you think would win?" Johnathen asked out of the blue one day. He and the other nina were huddling around a map on the table trying to figure out where three bank robbers hid the money they stole.

"Tactically, I calculate that a combination of both would be the strongest outcome," Zane replied. Johnathen then thought deeply.

"Well," Johynathen said, "I do agree wit hthat Zane, but I'm talking about someone only on the defensive and another only on offensive."

"Wouldn't they cancel out?" Cole said. The phone rang and he answered. "Hello?"

"Ninja, the robbers were spotted three blocks from Borg Tower in the East," The police said. Cole grunted in response and motioned for his team to go. Each ninja jumped off of the bounty and summoned their elemental dragon to fly straight to the location.

"So continuing the conversation from before," Lloyd talked into the comm, "I agree with Cole that the sides would cancel each other, but I feel like in that case, whoever has the most endurance would win."

"Good point," Johnathen replied, "Either one tires out from attacking or the other tires from blocking the attacks."

"Wouldn't being on defense require more strength since it receives all the damage?" Jay pointed out.

"That can be said," Zane added, "One can only absorb so many attacks."

"Maybe the Senseis would have more insight on this," Johnathen mumbled, hopping off his dragon. There was an eerie silence as the ninja took out their weapons. In front of them was a heavy looking steel door. Cole then walked silently up to the door to grab the handle.

"Ninja!" A voice called out, causing them to jump a foot into the air. They whipped their head around to see Sensei Garmadon.

"Dad! What are you doing here? I thought you and Uncle Wu went to buy groceries."

"Wu has everything under control. I thought it'd be nice to go on missions like these again," Garmadon shrugged. The ninja didn't question him further.

"Let's do this then," Kai cracked his knuckles and knocked down the door. The room was musty and dimly lit with cardboard boxes carelessly tossed to the side. The ninja saw two skeleton who stood on each side of a man who has his arms crossed behind his back. His face could not be seen because of the lighting.

"Put your hands up!" Cole demanded, the ninja had their weapons ready. However, the figures didn't move nor reply back.

"Something feels off," Garmadon muttered but he other ninja ignored the remark. Cole then took a step forward to grab the shoulder of the man in the middle when it whirled around. All of the ninja gasped.

"Wait what!?" Jay exclaimed. The other ninja had their mouths wide open in surprise.

"I don't understand," Johnathen muttered. Sensei Garmadon furrowed his eyebrows and stepped towards the man who turned out to be Lord Garmadon. No one made a move when the Lord attacked the Sensei. Sensei Garmadon dodged and the fight commenced.

"Who are you?" Sensei grunted, hitting the Lord in the stomach with his staff. Lord Garmadon was sent flying across the room.

"What timeline did you come from?" Sensei demanded again. There was still no response.

"Sensei, watch out!" Johnathen threw his Pokeball to summon umbreon, "Feint attack!"

Umbreon's attack hit one of the skeleton from stabbing the Sensei in the back. The skeleton made a squeak and turned to goo.

"What was that!?" Jay screamed.

"I-I just attacked it like I normally do!" Johnathen stuttered. He looked to his partner who seemed to be as confused as he was. He then observed the purple blob and saw to tiny black eyes.

"It's a ditto," Johnathen let his instincts take over. His powers granted him to be a walking Pokemon encyclopedia. Jay called him a pokedex, "It's a form changing pokemon."

"That means," Kai looked at Sensei Garmadon who still fought with Lord Garmadon and the remaining skeleton.

"I got this," Johnathen smirked, "Umbreon, tackle!" umbreon cried out and attacked the other skeleton that also turned into a ditto and ran away from fright.

"Sensei!" Johnathen called out. Sensei blocked the next attack and used the force Lord Garmadon pushed onto him to his advantage and slid underneath the sword making the Lord crash into nearby crates.

"You know what to do, buddy!" Umbreon cried out once again and attacked Lord Garmadon who transformed back to a ditto.

"Nice job figuring it out Johnathen!" Kai playfully slapped the master of Pokemon in the back. Johnathen laughed and gave his partner a pokepuff as a job well done.

"To be honest, I might've had a heart attack if that actually was Lord Garmadon," Lloyd muttered.

" _You_ would have had an heart attack?" Garmadon scoffed, "I'm surprised I didn't just faint when I saw another me!" The ninja laughed. Johnathen felt something latch onto his ankle and looked down. The ditto who had faked as Lord Garmadon looked up to Johnathen's face and gurgled.

"You want to come with me?" The ditto eagerly nodded. Johnathen smiled and summoned a pokeball using his powers. The ditto moved towards the ball and clicked the button, teleporting into the inside. Johnathen let the pokeball roll in his hand before it clicked and stayed still.

"It's seems like you gained a new friend," Sensei Garmadon observed the ditto Johnathen released from the pokeball. The master of pokemon laughed as the ditto happily climbed onto his head. Then it glowed before turning into a umbreon. Umbreon looked at the ditto jealousy and jumped onto Johnathen's shoulder.

"Woah!" The Pokemon master yelped and fell onto the ground. "Knock it off you two," he laughed, "Come on, let's go home."


	14. Prank War

Reviews:

To NinjagoGeek4EVER: Cool, Eevee is one of my most favorite Pokemon too! :D

* * *

Summary (Requested by jojobinks01): Prank War

Note: I know you requested Katty from squria130 to be part of the story but I don't want to use someone's OC without their permission so I hope you understand.

* * *

"IT'S APRIL FOOLS GUYS! WAKE UP!" Both Jay and Lloyd screamed on the top of their lungs. Kai jolted awake and got his face smashed with pie by Jay.

"Ha! APRIL FOOLS YOU F-"

"LANGUAGE JAY!" Cole shrieked at him.

"EMO PARTY POOPER!" Jay screamed back at him. Then he magically took out a cake slice and threw it out the window.

"CAKE!" Cole yelled jumping out the window after it, but then he fell into a puddle of orange paint.

"Ha! Got ya!" Lloyd laughed. Cole glared at him and grabbed Lloyd's head and pushed it into the paint.

"Gah!" Lloyd spitted out black paint.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Cole smirked, "Did I mess up your beutiful blonde locks?"

"Why you!" Lloyd yelled pushing hair out of his face. Then Zane walked up to them with a tray of cookies.

"Did I miss something?" Zane raised an eyebrow. Lloyd just sighed.

"Just, hand me your apron," Lloyd grabbed Zane's pink apron and wiped his face, "What kind of cookies are those anyways?"

"Chocolate chip," Zane simply replied and watched stoically as Cole and Lloyd took one each. Then they both took a huge bit from the cookie but spit it out.

"Oh, gross! Ah, my tongue!" Cole ran to the edge of the island and barfed. Lloyd did the same.

"What was in that thing!?" Lloyd coughed.

"It had toothpaste filling," Zane stated, "And I believe this is the scenario where I say, 'April Fools'"

"You got that right Zane," Cole muttered. A crash was then heard from inside the temple.

"KAI, YOU SON OF A-"

"LANGUAGE JAY!" Cole yelled.

"SCREW YOU COLE!" Jay yelled back, coming out of the temple with flour all over him and Nya.

"Really Kai? This is the best you came up with?" Cole raised an eyebrow to the master of fire.

"Don't worry, it gets better," Kai jumped behind a tree. A sprinkler then popped out of the ground and sprayed red paint all over the place.

"Ack!" Lloyd yelped but Zane had grabbed a umbrella conveniently near him to shield them. However, he couldn't save Nya and Jay. Now the couple looked like candy canes.

"I thought you hated Christmas, Kai," Nya glared at his brother who could barely stand up straight due to his laughing.

"First of all, I do like Christmas, just not ginger bread men," Kai laughed, "Second, I was really trying to think of somehow getting you two to look like Kabuki but I figured it would be incredible hard and decided to just spray you guys for the heck of it." Nya placed her hands on her hip.

"Do it Skylor," Nya tilted her head up.

"Wha-" Kai was then tackled and on the ground with Skylor on top of him.

"Oh, hey Sky," Kai flirtied, "Didn't mean to wake you up this early today,"

"First of all, it's like 9am. Second, I was awake when you were still in bed hugging your pillow and drooling on it. But really," Skylor grabbed Kai's shirt and brought his face close to hers. "Why would I not want to spend time with my lover," Skylor then slowly closed the distance between them for a kiss. Kai then closed his eyes and did the same.

"SURPRISE HOTHEAD!" Skylor yelled and sprayed Kai with whipped cream.

Kai made an inhuman noise and seemed to chock for a second before pushing skylor off of him and whipping the cream off his face. Everyone around him laughed.

"Girl power!" Skylor and Nya high fived each other.

"What's all the commotion about," Seleil mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"It's April Fools, dear," Cole went to greet her good morning and hugged her.

"Oh, I know Cole," Seleil giggled when Lloyd's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Lloyd responded.

"Konichiwa! Is this baka?" A male voice said on the phone.

"W-wa, uh. I think you have the wrong number,"

"No, no, this is za wight one!" The voice continued to say.

"If it's about my credit card, I don't have one," Lloyd groaned.

"Nuh, nuh," The voice laughed, "I am here to call about you pet snake, Snakey, who escaped from his cage this morning!"

"Snake? I never owned a-" Lloyd felt something poke his back and whirled around to be face to face with a snake. Lloyd screamed and fell backwards backing up as best as he could from it until he saw that it was a harmless garter snake hanging from the side of the temple.

"I can't believe I fell for that," Lloyd groaned, "But still, nice one Zane!"

"That was not me," Zane replied back.

"Then who?" Lloyd looked at the rest of his friends but they all shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

"Tis _I_ who did it!" A man with dazzling short black hair in a purple outfit that almost looked like a ninja suit appeared out of nowhere. The ninja all heard the music usually played when some kind of almighty character comes out in movies.

"W-wah, where did they sound effect come from?! And how they heck did you come all the way up here without us noticing?" Jay sputtered.

"A magician never tells others his secrets, you'll have to figure out yourself. It gets the reader's something to wonder about. As for my name. I am-" A dramatic sound effect played, "Mr. P. Master of pranks."

"Again with the weird sound effects," Skylor muttered.

"Mr. P? Phhh" Jay laughed, "What does it stand for?"

"Simple, the 'P' stands for 'Pranks'!" Mr. P replied.

"Oh come on! Just tell us what your actual name is!" Kai said.

"I will," Mr. P teased, "If you guys win against me in a PRANK WAR!" Then a soundtrack for dark foreshadowing played and the ninja looked around.

"Ok will someone PLEASE tell me where the heck all these sound effects are coming from!?" Jay yelled.

"Don't think about it too much," Mr. P laughed, "Just think of it as some special effect for our viewers."

"Viewers? What are you talking about," Kai narrowed his eyebrows.

"Can you not see them," Mr. P turned away from the Ninja, "Helloooo readers! Hope you're having a wonderful day! I'm sure you'll just enjoy all the pranks I have set up for the ninja!"

"I still don't get it," Cole mumbled.

"I think he's crazy," Jay whispered to Nya.

"Behold, the powerful strength of words!" Mr. P posed heroically, "Author! Make me look… dramatic!" The ninja looked at each other, once again confused.

As Mr. P puffed out his chest, hands on his hip, looking towards the horizon. His smile showed his teeth, so white that they shined brighter than the sun. His purple cape that appears magically out of nowhere, just for this scene, waved perfectly behind him. Mr. P then turned his perfect face to see the ninja and said, "Let the pranks begin!" and then poofed away into golden dust, leaving a thick, purple book.

"What was that all about?" Jay coughed, "Zane, could you tell?" Poor Zane was twitching on the ground, unable to comput what just happened.

"Guess not," Skylor shrugged.

"You heard what Mr. P said," Nya smirked, "We're now officially in a prank war, and we're gonna win!" Everyone else cheered.

"Let's not waste our time then!" Lloyd pushed everyone to get moving. He picked up the purple book, "Huh, it says… 'Open me'" Lloyd flipped open to a random page and purple smoke came out and surrounded both Kai and Skylor.

"I have a bad feeling about this!" Kai gulped. The ninja were blinded by all the smoke and saw Kai and Skylor turned to Anacondrai when it cleared.

"Ah, LLOYD!" Skylor tackled the green ninja.

"I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Lloyd yelped, wiggling out of Skylor's grasp, but then Kai made him trip with his tail.

"Zane, please tell me this isn't permanent,"

"Don't worry Mr. Hot-head! It'll only last for a couple of minutes!" Mr. P's voice rang out magically. The ninja all went back to back and tried to find the mysterious man, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"I'm not where you guys are," Mr. P laughed, "But you should have seen your own faces! And btw, APRIL FOOLS!"

"B-T-W? What's that supposed to mean?" Nya called out.

"I believe it represents the words 'by the way'. An internet slang," Zane responded.

"That's right, nindroid," Mr. P's voice rang out again, "I'm sure a couple readers just read it 'by the way' subconsciously in their head. I know the author did!"

"Again with the readers!" Lloyd mumbled.

"You guys better step up your game ninja," Mr. P said, "Cause I'm winning as of right now. Keep the book. It shows where I am, makes it more fair you know," The ninja could literally imaging Mr. P smirking as he said that. They took a glance at each other and all jumped off on their dragons to get started.

"Where is he now, Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"At the bottom of Borg Tower,"

"Zane, think up of any pranks we could set up around that area," Cole turned to his fellow nindroid.

"Already on it," Zane closed his eyes for a second, "I've sent a list of possible pranks to our phones."

"Ok, guys," Lloyd huffed, "Let's do this!" And the ninja split to gather necessary needs and set things up.

* * *

Back in the city, a group of villains were outside of Borg Tower, examining Mr. P setting up traps and messing with people who walked past him.

"I never knew 'prank' was an element," Morro muttered.

"It's not an element, stupid," Chen replied, "He's probably just a very skilled magician,"

"I've heard of the ninja of surprise before from Master Wu," Morro lifted an eyebrow.

" _Master_ Wu?" Chen smirked. Morro widened his eyes in surprise.

"Gah! I-I'm just so used calling him that," He whacked his head on a nearby wall.

"Oh, you actually miss him, don't you?" Pythor teased.

"Shut up!" Morro pushed Pythor to the building wall and wind whipped around them.

"Calm down, boy! You're going to get us found!" Chen hit the Master of Wind on the head with his staff. Morro glared at him but released Pythor.

"Back to what we were talking about before," Morro crossed his arms, "According to our spies, he's doing some kind of prank war with the ninja. Perhaps we could trick him into setting a trap for us to finally defeat them!"

"Interesting," Pythor hissed, "How are we going to talk to him without causing suspicion?"

"Leave that to me," Morro lifted his hands and spilled the can of oil Mr. P had out.

"Oh, what a catastrophe!" Mr. P dramatically cried out, "I'm going to need to get some more now!" He stepped towards the nearest hardware store, but Morro sent a strong gust that cause Mr. P to slid on the oil towards him.

"Oh, very smart, ninja! I had thought you wouldn't go as far as to using your powers!" Mr. P stood back up and ripped off his clothes to reveal clean ones underneath.

"Oh, pardon me. You aren't the ninja," Mr. P said when seeing Chen, "But are you not a ninja?" He looked at Morro.

"Don't even try to compare me to them," Morro growled. He grabbed Mr. P's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"My do you have some temper issues," Mr. P laughed, "I see now that you are not one of the ninja. But you were trained by the same Master. One you fear yet want to see again." Morro gasped and took a step back.

"H-how did you," Morro clutched his head, "You're not Neuro."

"I am not," Mr. P replied, "I just know because the author told me."

"Author? What are you talking about?"

"Some concept apparently no one in this world is aware of," Mr. P grabbed Morro by the shoulders and turned him away from Pythor and Chen, "Listen, I can give you what you want. The author is a powerful being. She can even turn you back into a human."

"You liar," Morro pushed Mr. P away, "You can't bring a ghost back from the dead. The only exception was during the rift Yang opened on the Day of the Departed."

"Alas, you are wrong," Mr. P smiled, "I'll show you what kind of things she can do. Dear author, please make it rain candy," The air was silent for a second before a chocolate bar bounced off of Pythor's head.

"What madness is this!?" Pythor exclaimed. Soon Ninjago City was covered with candy, with more still falling from the sky.

"T-this is the kind of stuff this 'author' can do?" Morro said.

"Of course!" Mr. P replied, "And she can do much more! But before we continue our little negotiation," Mr. P turned to face you, "We interrupt this story with Lloyd freaking out."

* * *

"OH MY GOSH!" Lloyd screamed on the opposite side of the city, "IT'S RAINING CANDY! WOOOO! CANDYYY! OH MY FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER! MY DREAMS HAVE BEEN GRANTED! CAAAAANDYYYY!"

"Dammit! Someone catch Lloyd before he runs through the four wa-" Kai heard the sounds of cars screeching and crashing. Then a maniacal laugh from his green friend.

"Never mind," Kai whispered into the comm.

* * *

"And that concludes Lloyd freaking out," Mr. P chuckled.

"Excuse me, what?" Morro glared, "I don't see Lloyd anywhere," Pythor and Master Chen were slowly getting suspicious as to why they couldn't hear Morro and Mr. P's conversation.

"Well of course you wouldn't have seen him!" Mr. P laughed, "Unless you want to?" Before the master of wind could reply, the green ninja appeared with a small 'poof' with five candy bars stuffed in his mouth.

"The green brat!" Master Chen yelled. Lloyd's eyes grew wide when he saw the three villains, "Morro, grab hi-" Time then seemed to come to a stop. Everyone had froze except for Morro and Mr. P.

"W-what did you do?" Morro gasped.

"Tis not I who did it," Mr. P replied, "And you still have not given me an answer."

"You're not trying to trick me here, right?" Morro poked Lloyd in the arm to get no response.

"I assure you, I'm not joking around," Mr. P smirked and reached out his hand that held a brightly colored handkerchief. Morro stared at the man one more time, then around him.

"I-I'll accept the offer," Morro slowly lifted his hand and grasped the other end of the cloth and the world spun. The master of wind felt his legs go out and he leaned on the wall for support.

"Ngh, you lying bastard!" Morro leaped forward to grasp Mr. P, but in his dizzy state he could only trip and crash onto the ground.

"Don't worry good sir," Mr. P smirked, "I'll let the author know to tell Lloyd of what's going on," The trickster then gave a fast twirl and disappeared with a cloud of purple sparkles.

"C-come back h-here y-" Morro felt himself fall and his eyes were forced closed.

* * *

"-ey! Du- Mor-" Morro heard. Everything hurt. His head felt like his brain was trying to break out of his skull by force and his feet felt heavy in the cold water.

What.

Water.

"OH SH-" Morro panicked and he hastily tried to get up, but his head contacted with something else and he felt his conscious threaten to leave him again. However, as fast as the pain came it was gone and he felt more water dropping onto him. Where was he?

"Oww… What was that for," Morro heard a familiar voice and opened his eyes. Lloyd was rubbing a small bump on his forehead. The master of wind immediately went into a defensive pose. Had Lloyd fallen to hell with him? Or did hell just give illusions of people he hated just to make him suffer? Morro guessed the latter.

"What are you doing here," Morro snarled.

"What!? I should be asking you the same thing!" Lloyd cried back, "I was randomly summoned here by that crazy magician!" Morro let out a bit of stiffness from his shoulders. This wasn't the afterlife? Morro looked to his left and saw Master Chen and Pythor tied up by a rope, dangling from a pole stuck to the side of a building.

"What are you gonna do?" Morro chuckled, "Tie me up with those two idiots?" He heard a squeak of protest from Master Chen. However, Lloyd stuck out his hand instead of punching him.

"Wha-"

"You wanted another chance… right?" Lloyd said, almost shyly, "I-I mean… That's what I heard from some weird voice." Lloyd used another hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Aren't you afraid of me turning?"

"Well, it's April Fools," Lloyd shrugged, "I dunno what to believe anymore… But, if you're willing to change. Just for one day. I'd let you, you know. I mean, heck, I screwed up in the beginning of my life too Morro. But the others gave me a chance."

"Sensei has already given me plenty of chances," Morro hissed back, "But I turned down all of them. What makes this any different."

"It's different if you actually accept the help this time," Lloyd softly replied. Morro hesitated once again. Shifting eyes from Lloyd's hands to the two villains hanging. Lloyd, getting nervous, bit down on his lower lip.

"I… accept," Morro finally grasped Lloyd's hand. The green ninja then gave off a wide smile and helped Morro up.

"Great! Now, let's get down to business!" Lloyd have a maniacal laugh and Morro took a step back.

"Uhhhh," Morro lifted his hands to protect him from a potential threat.

"Oh, sorry Morro," Lloyd laughed, "I meant going back to the prank war I have with the others against Mr. P" Morro let out a breathe he didn't notice he had been holding and laughed along.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's do this!" Morro summoned his elemental dragon and Lloyd followed.

* * *

Nya and Jay are holding onto a bag of items from the hardware store. Nya is laughing at Jay's joke when Jay suddenly trips on his face. The contents from the bag roll across the street.

"Jay, what happe- Ah!" Nya also fell onto the ground onto Jay. The pair saw a super sticky, double sided tape wrapped on the ground. They hear a giggle from the building and look up to see Mr. P nearly falling off of the roof from laughter.

"Oh what a lovely couple you make!" He laughed and disappeared in a poof.

* * *

Mr. P is walking towards his car, that appeared just for this scene, and grabs for the handle. However, the door doesn't open and as Mr. P pulls on his hand that is now stuck on the handle he slips and slick oil that somehow rapidly spread from a fallen can.

"Smart use of powers," Mr. P smirked. He snapped his fingers and the area was cleared of any signs of a prank. Lloyd and Morro high-fived each other from far away.

* * *

"Cole, help me out!" Zane was dragging two big bags of flour.

"Sure!" Cole hopped over to help but his eyes say something mysterious.

"Is that a floating cake?"

"Oh no. Cole, you mustn't!" Zane yelled but it was too late. Cole ran after the floating cake. He jumped over a fallen log in the central park and recklessly jumped for the cake. However, when his finger tips barely touched the sweet, soft cake, it blew up into sparkles and Cole fell straight into the fountain.

* * *

The sun was setting. The ninja and Morro huffed and faced Mr. P on the Destiny's Bounty. The mysterious man also seemed tired. His shoulders slightly slagged compared to the start of the game.

"I'm impressed," Mr. P chuckled, "But it's finally time to see who won," everyone gulped as he took out the purple book. Tossing it out onto the deck, its pages flipped wildly, and a heavily gold light glowed. Everyone leaned in closer and their eyes widened as the winner was written out on gold ink.

* * *

Mimi: Aaaand done! I'll leave it up to you guys to choose who won :)

Thanks for reading!


	15. We're Fiction?

Requested by Johnathen: The ninja discover that they're fiction.

* * *

"Guys, check this out," Lloyd called out to his friends. He quickly typed on his laptop and turned it around on the table to show everyone else.

"If it's another stupid video on who likes who, I'm not watching," Johnathen stuck his tongue out disgust, "I get that the media loves that kind of gossip but sometimes it's just totally not PG 13." Everyone else in the room shuddered.

"It's not that," Lloyd replied, "It might be something worse though,"

"Something worse than fake news?" Johnathen squeezed in between Kai and Cole to take a look at the screen, "Now you have my attention,"

It was a video on NinjaTube with already over ten thousand views after being uploaded only a day ago. A scene from the Rebooted era played.

"This is a bit strange," Zane said, "How did this uploader get their hands from security cameras footage?"

"Security footage?" Jay narrowed his eyes, "I don't think these are videos from the cameras, Zane. Look at some of these angles. There's no way a security camera could capture some of these scenes and is that us when we were fighting the digital overlord?"

"Wait, what!?" Kai yelled and leaned closer to the laptop, "That makes no sense!"

"I am not alone," Lloyd's voice in the video said as Zane was collapsed on the ground in front of the digital Overlord.

"Wait a sec, I only heard Lloyd's voice in my head! How could have any other person known?" Zane exclaimed.

"This is messed up," Johnathen growled, "A huge invasion of privacy!" The rest nodded in agreement.

"Check out the channel," Cole looked at Lloyd. The green ninja nodded and clicked on the profile. The screen then fizzed like a sandstorm and shut down.

"Hey!" Jay lifted his hands up in exasperation and was about to rant when words were typed onto the screen in white.

 _Those who see the truth will change. Once you enter you cannot go back. If you truly want to know the truth to everything, continue. You have been warned._

The ninja all stared at the screen as something else was written below.

 _Enter the five digit password _ _ _ _ __

"Any clues?" Kai looked at his team.

"Wait, we're gonna just do it?" Jay exclaimed, "You saw what they wrote. Those who see the truth will change!"

"It could just be some terrible prank to scare off people," Kai laughed, "The worst they can do to change us is show R rated things that'll scar us for life."

"What should we guess first," Lloyd positioned himself to be in front of the laptop.

"There's no need to type," Johnathen stood up, "Let me go get someone," Everyone stared at him but said nothing. The Master of Pokemon ran to his own room and opened a drawer. Dozens of pokemon balls were carefully placed in rows and his eyes quickly ran over them.

"I haven't used you in awhile," He muttered and grabbed one from the far left, "It's better than messing something up with the wrong password though." Pressing the button the pokeball opened and Rotom came out. The creature buzzed in joy to be out of the pokeball and zoomed across the room.

"Think you can help, buddy?" Johnathen started to walk back to the living room. The Rotom just buzzed back and followed.

"A pokemon?" Jay said when Johnathen walked back into the room.

"Rotom can hijack the laptop and get us the right password. It's more efficient that way," Rotom buzzed in joy and quickly jumped into the laptop. The machine shook violently before a pair of eyes emerged at the top of the screen.

"Great, Rotom!" Johnathen smiled, "Now, can you figure out the password?" Rotom answered by turning the screen into a bunch of numbers falling downwards. After several tense seconds the screen turned black again.

 _Correct_. The screen glowed and a normal Google doc downloaded. The words seemed to be in some script format.

"What is this," Lloyd whispered and started to read randomly. The words seemed to accurately describe all their previous adventures and at the end, words continued to type.

"There a section that's written about what we're doing right now!" Nya's eyes widened. She pointed to the page that was written out a week ago according to the history. The words Nya had just stated were also on the document.

"This is crazy," Johnathen muttered, "Great, just great. It's like those scrolls the people have in Cloud Kingdom but on steroids."

"What's that on the top?" Zane pointed to the upper right part of the doc. There it wrote, "Release date: July 30, 2018".

"2018? It that the year?" Cole asked.

"That's impossible!" Kai said, "We're in 904 right now!"

"Aaaaaaag! Nothing makes sense!" Jay dramatically collapsed onto the ground.

"Wait a sec," Johnathen took the laptop away from Lloyd and scrolled up, "There's some kind of audition paper above."

"Audition for what?" Cole looked over Johnathen's shoulder.

"Voice acting," Johnathen replied, "For us. There's also some art written out! Is that us?"

"No way," Kai gasped, "Some of these pictures don't even look like me!"

"It says 'concept art' on the top," Zane pointed out.

"Concept art!?" Everyone in the room yelled. Everyone felt the room temperature stop. Time seemed to slow down.

"Concept art about us… Audition papers for voice acting… An accurate script," Johnathen muttered, "Could it be?"

"We're," Lloyd whispered, "Fic-"

 _ **Error Error**_


	16. Super Smash Ninjas

Mimi: I decided to use multiple requests into writing a Super Smash Bros. story with the ninjas.

* * *

Requests:

Johnathen: The ninja meet the xiaolin dragons. Johnathen unlocks his true potential. Ninjas in Narnia and meet Aslan.

Deadpool: Ninja meet deadpool and pinkie pie

* * *

"I'm gonna straight out say this. We need money," Lloyd spoke to his team one day.

"Yeah, everything around here is breaking down!" Jay groaned, "Why doesn't the government give us a break. Do they even know how much the gadgets we use cost? Or how much gas we use? Or how much food we need?"

"Do you think they care?" Kai drank his fifth cup of coffee that day.

"Why do I feel like they only care when Ninjago is in the middle of a crisis," Jay continued to whine.

"Cause it's true," Johnathen looked up from his DS. While the adults were trying to find a solution, the young Master of Pokemon snatched his phone and checked his email. "Notification. Notification. Coupons. Coupons. Notification. Oh hey, what's this?"

"Please don't tell me I have to entertain little kids again," Kai shuddered at the memory from years ago.

"You can choose a different job this time if there's no other option," Lloyd gave him a look of pity. He felt a bit of guilt knowing that he was just playing video games for the whole time while the other ninja were trying to get money.

"Zane, what's the possibility of us winning the Power Ninja lottery," Jay slowly started to slide off the couch.

"One out of 175 million," Zane quickly replied. Everyone else in the room just gave a huge sigh.

"Guess it's back to normal civilian work," Cole started to walk towards the computer.

"Wait," Johnathen jumped up from the couch, "Would this be enough?" He put up his phone in front of Lloyd's face.

"1… million? Yeah, that'd totally be enough!" Lloyd snatched the phone and scrolled down.

"Some kind of tournament," Johnathen explained, "Like the Ninja Ball Run thing you guys did years ago. Just that this is some kind of fighting tournament."

"Anyone from anywhere can participate," Lloyd muttered, "It's on the top of the Wailing Alps?"

"You're kidding," Kai took the phone from Lloyd, "Ok, you're not kidding."

"That's certainly strange," Zane said, "But I'm afraid we don't have a choice,"

"Let's do it then," Cole huffed with a determined look.

* * *

"Ugh, how much farther?" Johnathen yelled over the wind. The others, who had been here before, seemed to climb with more ease.

"Just a bit more!" Jay yelled back. The Master of Pokemon grit his teeth as his left hand slipped.

"I'm done with this," He muttered and reached towards his belt, "Ho-Oh!" The majestic legendary pokemon was summoned and flew around it's trainer.

"Use Sunny Day!" Johnathen used a knife to anchor himself in place as another strong gust of wind blew. The legendary looked up to the clouds and screeched. The winds died down and the cloud was replaced with the sun.

"Hurry," Johnathen hopped onto the back of Ho-oh, "Before the move wears off!" The others didn't waste time in clinging onto the pokemon. Getting to the top took barely a minute.

"What is that!?" Kai yelled. The top of the Alps was suppose to be just snow but a huge gray building now occupied it.

"That must be where the tournament will take place!" Zane said and hopped off of Ho-Oh.

"Thanks, bud," Johnathen petted Ho-Oh's head before summoning the pokemon back into the pokeball. The group all silently stood in front of the dark building before Lloyd took a step forward and entered. The hallway was dimly lit and there was no door in sight. The ninja continued to walk ahead.

"This is creepy," Kai shivered.

"No it's not," Johnathen tried to say boredly.

"You don't have to act so tough, Johnathen," Zane looked back to face the youngest member. He got a glare in return.

"About that," Jay interjected, "I've been noticing you acting more… how do I say it. Like you're trying to act like someone you're not,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's okay to show emotion, Johnathen," Jay said, "I feel like the media is getting to you recently with all their "Will the Master of Pokemon surpass his parents?". And yes, you're not the only one who's seen those headlines. I know I can't tell you to ignore them but just understand that your mother and I don't want you to do rash things just to prove yourself as fast as you can. We'll be proud of you no matter how small of an achievement you make,"

"Yeah, yeah," Johnathen replied sourly. They finally arrived to the front desk where a huge hand eerily floated.

"Team name?" The hand asked with a high pitch laugh.

"Ninjas," Lloyd simply said.

"Please fill out this paper," Lloyd took the clipboard from the giant hand and filled out the questions. Their names and their powers.

"Thank youuuuuu," The hand snatched the board back, "Please move into room 4. The tournament will commence shortly." The ninjas all moved to the room directed. The room was both empty and pretty cramped for seven people.

"Now we just wait?" Nya examined every inch of the room.

"I guess," Kai replied when they all felt the room move. The ceiling then opened and Johnathen covered his eyes at the blinding light.

"Where the heck are we?" Cole scratched the back of his neck. Johnathen opened his eyes and looked around and saw a forest and some old ruins around them.

"Narnia?" Johnathen looked up to see a hologram. The floor beneath them finally stopped moving but an invisible barrier stopped them from stepping out into the grass.

"Woah, check this out!" Jay pointed to his head where his name was printed out in Green. Everyone else also had their names written out in green above them.

"Get ready for battle!" Lloyd called out when some figures appeared at the other side of the field.

"Aslan, Omi, Clay Bailey, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Ping Pong, Grand Master Dashi," Johnathen listed off. The hologram above them then changed to, "defeat the opposing team". Then a low voice then counted down and the battle began. Aslan gave a great roar and started to run. The Xiaolin Dragons followed behind him.

"Nya, take on Kimiko. Cole, Omi. Kai, Ping Pong. Zane, Clay. Johnathen, Grandmaster. Jay, Aslan. I'll take on Raimundo," Lloyd ordered and the team split up.

* * *

"So you're the grandmaster," Johnathen pulled down his ninja hood and clipped off one Pokeball, "Let's go, Umbreon!" Umbreon gave out a determined yell and ran next to its trainer.

Grand Master Dashi moved at an alarmingly fast rate. Before Johnathen could react, he received a punch to the gut and 5% glowed on his left hand. Umbreon let out an angry yell and slashed at the grandmaster. Johnathen then saw a 3% next to the hologram above his opponent.

 _Guess that the amount of damage we receive._ Johnathen thought. He tried to throw a punch back, but Dashi was took quick. He was punched Johnathen twice on the back and the damage rose to 9%.

The Master of Pokemon grit his teeth, "Quick Attack!" he yelled to Umbreon who quickly did as ordered. The pokemon hit Dashi on the side and was thrown towards the edge of the stadium. Taking advantage, Johnathen rushed forward to kick Dashi out of the stadium. He struck out his leg to knock Dashi's feet out but he winced when his foot hit what felt like solid metal.

"Oh no," The Pokemon trainer's eyes widened. He felt hands grab his ankles and before he could react was over the edge of the stage.

"Dammit! Ho-Oh!" Johnathen pressed the Pokeball's button but the legendary pokemon didn't appear. His eyes widened as the stage grew farther and farther away. He saw Umbreon return back into his ball before everything went black.

* * *

"Johnathen, no!" Jay raged as he saw his son thrown off the edge. His emotions strengthened his next punch towards Aslan who tried to swipe him with his long claws. Sending sparks at the great lion, Aslan was forced to the edge of the field were Lloyd's opponent was also cornered.

"Lloyd!" Jay called for help and the Green Ninja responded by sending a strong force that pushed both enemies off of the stage.

"They got Johnathen," Jay kneeled and rubbed his face.

"No time to mourn, Jay," Lloyd grunted, "We gotta help out the others," The blue ninja slowly nodded and followed his leader to finish the battle.

* * *

"Game!" The low voice boomed after Omi was finally sent shooting into the sky by Cole's earth punch. The team was covered with light sparkles and teleported to the room they were in before.

"Johnathen!" Jay and Nya ran to their son who hugged his knees in a corner, "I'm so glad you're safe!" Jay cried.

"I failed," Johnathen quietly said.

"Honey, please don't say that," Nya reaches out to touch his hair but he hit her hand away.

"Don't say things just to make me feel better," he hissed, "I'm just weak."

"Johnathen, don't say that!" Lloyd scolded, "He was a strong opponent,"

"But you guys took him down!" Johnathen yelled back and scratched his head with frustration. Jay just stared at him before sighed.

"We'll take more about this when we get home," The lighting master motioned to the hologram projected to the wall.

 _Choose one representative._

 _Running contest._

"Running contest, huh," Lloyd muttered, "Kai, can you do it?" The fire ninja replied with a thumbs up and walked onto a door that opened on the side of the room.

* * *

The stage Kai was lifted to seemed to be underground. He looked to his side to see a vibrant pink horse. The words above his opponent rad, "Pinkie Pie".

"Nice to meet you! Let's both try our best!" His opponent laughed. Kai gave a smirk in return and got into a running position. As soon as the start signal boomed the red ninja was already ahead. However, as he looked back with a smug attitude he failed to stop himself from hitting a spike that glowed a dangerous magma red.

"Ahh!" Kai yelled and felt himself falling before he landed on his butt a couple meters away from where he had been hit. The obstacle had also disappeared and his opponent was now ahead.

"Dammit!" Kai scrambled and started to run again, but the distance between them only seemed to grow. He jumped over another dangerous spike and ducked at the next one.

"No, I can't lose!" Kai yelled and pushed himself further. Pinkie Pie seemed to slow down when she jumped across the gaps so Kai used that to his advantage to catch up. The fire ninja smiled when he started to see the sunlight but can to a halt when he saw the final obstacle.

Five enormous steps stood in front of first and fourth looked like a flat version of the red spikes. Kai felt someone zip past him and saw Pinkie Pie jump over the steps with ease.

"No fair!" He whined but gasped as he saw the pony wear yellow bunny ears. Those items had been thrown around the stage but Kai had never tried to touch them in fear of a trap.

"Could it be?" Kai muttered and walked towards the nearest bunny ears. Slowly reaching for them his fingers grabbed the soft headband and placed them on his head. Knowing that he really had nothing to lose at this point, Kai took a deep breath and jumped forward.

The wind whipped past his ear and he nearly lost his balance when jumped higher than he ever had before. The smile back on his face again, Kai easily jumped over the fourth step and started to run outside towards the finishing line. Pinkie Pie seemed to be slower which most likely meant that the items wear off over time.

The fire ninja tightened his fists and ran as fast as he could. The distance between them kept getting shorter and Kai saw a flash of surprise from Pinkie Pie when he showed up in her peripheral view. Kai gave a final yell and leaped towards the finish line at the same time as Pinkie Pie and confetti exploded around them. Both players huffed and waited for the winner.

"Kai!" The low voice rumbled. Pinkie Pie sighed and hung her head but smiled and held out her hoof towards Kai. The ninja paused for a moment, unsure of what to do, but shook her hoof with his right hand once and smiled back before they were each teleported away.

"You did it!" Lloyd cheered when Kai came back. All the ninja hugged him and the fire ninja looked at Johnathen who seemed to only give him a sad smile.

"It seems to be some kind of 'defeat as many as you can' thing," Cole looked at the screen, "I can take it." No one argued so the earth ninja stood on the platform and was sent away.

* * *

The stage was underground again but Cole could see a holographic map to his right and saw that the stage went above ground as well. He stretched a bit when his opponent emerged. A man in a red and black suit and swords strapped onto his back.

"Deadpool," Cole muttered and focused his attention to the numerous creatures who were being summoned. Trying to fight his opponent would only put him at a disadvantage. As the voice started the round, Cole ran forward towards two stick figure looking humans and prepared to kick them out when daggers stabbed through both of them.

"Haha! To slow!" Cole could almost see Deadpool smile under his costume. His opponent then jumped up onto a platform and continued to throw daggers and shoot the enemies.

"Dang it," Cole cursed his luck. His opponent had both long distance and close range attacks. The earth ninja chose to head towards the opposite direction in hope of not having to compete over their prey.

* * *

"Victor, Cole!" The hand announced and the earth ninja get a yell of joy and shook hands with deadpool before disappearing.

"Only one round left!" Kai pumped his fists and the rest of the team were all celebrating.

"All they're saying is to defeat the 'master hand'" Lloyd tapped his foot, "I think Johnathen should go,"

"What," Johnathen whispered and stared at his leader, "You should go! You're our leader and the strongest! I couldn't even take down a single opponent in the first round," His face got dark.

"Listen to me," Lloyd grabbed the Master of Pokemon's shoulders, "We all have our strength and weaknesses. Even you know that I have weaknesses. I'm sending you out there because I think that out of everyone here you would be the most flexible in any situation. Use your powers. Trust your partners. Your Pokemon will help give you an advantage."

"But I could only summon one!" Johnathen cried, "When I fell off that stage, I tried to summon Ho-Oh and it didn't work! What if I choose the wrong one!"

"It might just be that you can only take out one pokemon at a time," Jay tried to comfort him.

"Stop doubting yourself," Lloyd looked directly into Johnathen's eyes, "You can do this." The youngest ninja just lowered his head and slowly stepped onto the platform and was lifted up.

* * *

He was teleported onto a flat platform that floated in a strange black void. Hearing a familiar low laugh, Johnathen turned to see a huge hand, Master Hand, float towards the stage.

 _500hp_

Johnathen guessed that the number that appeared on his right hand was the amount of health Master Hand had left and the left hand was the amount of damage he gained. The match started and he jumped off of the ground to kick the hand's pointer finger.

 _499hp_

"Tch," Johnathen grit his teeth. What pokemon would be effective? A normal? Maybe a fighting type to wear away the hp. Would poison give him an advantage if it could slowly take away Master Hand's hp? Should he fight up in the air? His hesitation gave Master Hand to flick him across the platform.

"Ho-Oh!" Johnathen called forth the legendary to fly him up. An attack from above would most likely give a lot of damage. He slowly stood up on the back of Ho-Oh and looked down. Master Hand was gone. Johnathen whipped his head around to try and find his opponent when he heard the sounds of jets from behind. Master Hand had flew around him and hit him with a fist. He crashed onto the ground and Ho-Oh fell off of the platform before returning back into its Pokeball.

"Ug," Johnathen struggled to get up. He couldn't lose here. Not after all his team had been through.

" _How did her get his power?"_

" _It's nothing like his parents."_

" _Those new kind of rats. Rattata. It's all thanks to him that my crops are gone."_

" _Why is he so reliant on his Pokemon? He must be weak himself."_

"Stop. Stop," Johnathen clutched his head and tears started to form. Why was he remembering their words now?

" _You'll never be as good as your parents."_

" _Nya would have done the job faster."_

" _Jay would have finished the mission with less injuries."_

The media's words and those he heard while being outside hit him hard.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd," Johnathen gasped, "I can't do it. I can't! Ho-Oh was taken out with just one attack!" He was thrown towards the edge of the platform as Master Hand shot him three times in a row. His damage was at 180 percent.

"It was all my fault," Johnathen's left arm hanged off of the edge and a shadow loomed over him. Tears slowly dropped onto the platform. The Master of Pokemon closed his eyes tight and braced himself for the next attack.

"Get up!" Johnathen's eyes snapped open to the sound of his father's words ringing in his head. He remembered those words during his training lesson years ago.

"Ninja never quite!" Tear fell more freely and Johnathen felt his own body move.

 _Ninja never quite_. He thought as he faced his Master Hand once again with now a determined face.

 _I may not be able to beat my parents in hand-to-hand combat._ He ran low and punched upwards, hitting Master Hand's palm.

 _I may rely on my Pokemon a lot_. He pushed himself away before the Master Hand closed its hand.

 _But I shouldn't just give up there and label myself weak._ Johnathen rolled and jumped when the Master Hand tried to shoot him four times in a row.

 _It just shows how much room I have to improve._ He gave out a fierce yell and punched the Master Hand. The hp level went down to 400. He felt his body glow and the power of every type of pokemon course through his veins. A bright light exploded between him and the Master Hand and a new pokemon appeared.

 _Arceus_. Johnathen looked at it in awe. The mythical pokemon slowly walked it's way to him and lowered it's head. He raised his right hand and placed it on Arceus's forehead.

"Let's do this," He hopped up onto Arceus and he felt a plate form from his hand. He pressed it onto the back of the mythical pokemon and the arcs around its belly changed from gold to a light purple. They flew into the sky and dodged all the jet attacks from the Master Hand.

 _I won't just rely on my pokemon_. Johnathen thought with determination and jumped of off Arceus and kicked Master Hand from above. Slipping through the fingers, he threw a flame plate into the air in which Arceus quickly touched and turned orange.

"Flame thrower!" Johnathen yelled and dropped onto the ground. The top of his hood was smoking but the attack hit Master Hand and the hp had gone down to 250.

 _Halfway there!_ Arceus caught him again when he jumped off of the edge to avoid being hit. The pokemon ninja pressed a zap plate to arceus.

"Thunder wave!" The move rendered Master Hand unable to move and Johnathen repeatedly punched it along with fighting type Arceus. Time seemed to slow down for a second as the hp hit zero and everything glowed around him.

"You did it! You unlocked your true potential!" Jay hugged Johnathen and cried. He had been teleported back into the waiting room.

"We saw the whole fight!" Kai gave him a pat on the back.

"I'm so proud of you!" Nya kissed him on the cheek. Johnathen just laughed lightly and hugged everyone back.

"Come on! Let's go get our winnings!" Jay flashed him another bright smile and grabbed his hand. The Master of Pokemon nodded and followed his team outside.


	17. Competitive Jump Rope

Mimi: I really don't know much about competitive jump rope, but I tried my best! Hopefully, I got some things right.

* * *

Summary (Requested by SportofJumpRope): The ninjas and competitive jump rope.

* * *

"Guys, check out this video!"

"I'm not watching another game theory video, Lloyd," Kai muttered, not looking up from his phone.

"It's not a game theory!" Lloyd thrusted his phone in front of Kai's, "Check out how cool this is!"

The team huddled around the living room as Lloyd connected his phone to the TV. It was a video from the Ninjago Jump Rope competition from last year.

"Woah, look at how good they are!" Cole exclaimed.

"Their synchronization is truly extraordinary!" Zane added.

"I know right!" Lloyd excitedly said, "Jump rope is something many people do at a young age for fun but this? This is a whole new level of play!"

"I'd be a pretty cool team exercise!" Kai laughed.

"Exactly," Lloyd snapped his fingers towards Kai's direction, "You guys wanna try it?"

"Why not," Nya leaned against the door frame, "Seems like a lot of fun!" Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then it's settled," Lloyd disconnected his phone from the TV, "Let's get ready!" The team all pumped their fists with determination.

* * *

"Helloooo, Ninjago!" An announcer yelled on the speakers, "Are you ready for the 50th Ninjago Jump Rope competition?" The crowd then madly cheered from the stands around a rectangular space.

"We've got some interesting competitors this year," The announcer's voice rumbled, "Let's call them out shall we?" The crowd cheered once more as the competitors walked into the stadium.

"That… is a lot of people," Jay whispered.

"Of course!" Lloyd replied, "This event is as popular as Ninjaball Run!"

"I feel like that race is gonna be easier than this," The lightning ninja gulped.

"No need to be so nervous, Jay!" Kai swung his arm around him and grinned wildly, "Let's just have some fun!" The whole team nodded and headed for the stands in which they could view the other events and competitors before the team show.

"By the way, which other events did the other two sign up for?" Nya sat next to her brother and the speakers stated single rope freestyle as its first event.

"Skylor's in this one!" Kai stood up, "Go, Skylor!" The Master of Amber looked up and gave him a thumbs up as she entered the stage.

The crowd went silent and Skylor took a deep breath. Then she ran four steps forward before taking three basic jumps, then a frontflip followed by a criss-cross. She then did two donkey kicks and a cartwheel. That landed her to the edge of the stage where she started to move forward with an alternate foot jump before doing two forward flips and finishing with a front-back cross. The Master of Amber grinned brightly at everyone and the crowd clapped wildly.

"What about Turner?" Nya asked.

"He should be arriving soon," Lloyd replied, "He was suppose to perform in the single rope speed and also the single rope freestyle like Skylor, but decided to just do the team show with us after injuring him foot awhile ago." The ninja all felt a whoosh and Jay screamed when he saw Turner sitting next to him.

"Wattup ninja!" Turner flashed them a smile.

"Well speak of the devil," Lloyd laughed, "Skylor just finished her first event,"

"Oh dang, I wanted to see it," The Master of Speed frowned.

"Do not worry," Zane said, "I made sure to record it and save it in 4K. I'll send it to you later."

"Thanks, Zane!" Turner seemed to relax a bit more and after Skylor joined them, they all looked at the other events before getting ready for their own performance.

"Eek, I'm getting nervous!" Nya tried to calm herself down.

"We got this, guys!" Lloyd stuck out his hand in which everyone else put their hands on top.

"GO NINJA GO!" They all cheered and pumped their fists upwards.

"And finally… Our last competitors in the team group show and last performance for this competition! The Elementals!" The crowd all screamed and clapped as soon as the announcement was finished.

The ninja got into position and started their show. They first started to jump rope on their own. They were in a V-shape in which Turner stood in front, alternate foot jumping at incredible speed. Their formation then dispersed and Nya, Lloyd, Kai, and Cole each went to a corner on the stage doing criss-crosses while the rest of the team stayed in the middle and performed a double dutch routine.

Suddenly, a section of the crowd screamed and the skeleton team, in attempt to sabotage the elemental masters, invaded the stage. The masters all looked at the intruders with calm eyes and nodded their heads. Each person started to improvise and did flips and alternate foot jumps to run up to their opponent. Then they swung their jump ropes to the side which sent skeleton heads flying.

Miraculously, the performance was not called off and once the elemental masters cleared the stage of all intruders and did their final pose, they were only several seconds within time limit. The crowd had never cheered harder that day as the team all bowed and waved.

"And that concludes this year's competition, folks!" The speakers blared. The staff quickly spread out to get ready for the medal ceremony. Skylor had won 2nd in her event and everyone was quiet as the results for first place in the group team performance was to be finally announced.

"And finally. First place winner of the group team show is… THE ELEMENTALS!" The ninja, along with Turner and Skylor, all cheered and hugged each other. They each received a medal and Lloyd, assigned as their team captain, was handed the trophy. The team all stood shoulder to shoulder on the podium and smiled as the crowd yelled their congratulations.

* * *

Mimi: Well… this is the end of the story. I will be writing other fanfics and though some future ones will most likely not be Ninjago fanfictions, I hope to still see you guys again in those stories! Thank you to all the people who requested for this story and those who read to the very end!


End file.
